I Want A Divorce
by Calm Soul
Summary: [Revising] An assignment that takes up a big part of their grades. What is it? You have to marry someone for three months and take care of your baby egg. And you can't choose your partner. TyHil, KaiOC, BryOC, RayMar, MaxEm
1. Mondays Make Me Scream

_Summary_: They get assigned a project. What is it? Oh, nothing much. Just getting 'married' and having a 'kid.'

_Warnings_: OOC, hetero.

_Pairings_: TyHil, KaiOC, RayMariah, BryOC, MaxEm

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything in relation with Beyblade, and I stole some stuff from the Harry Potter I got inspired from. I do however own the OCs you will see in this fic.

_Note_: This chapter has been revised. Rather thoroughly I must say.

* * *

_**I Want A Divorce  
Mondays Make Me Scream**_

* * *

**Classroom, Hilary's POV **

In school, you get your fair share of projects in school. When you're not in class, you're in lunch. When you're not working on homework, you're working on projects. Yet, there are just some projects that sometimes just make you want to scream your lungs out with frustration and say-

"Marrige? _Marriage_? I'm not ready for marriage!" I exclaimed, more than a little put out that Mr. Marshall our teacher would assign us perhaps one of the most bogus projects ever.

And on Monday morning.

Our said teacher rolled his eyes, as if the way some of us were acting was a little too childish for him. Mr. Marshall can be such a hypocrite, not to mention very clueless and silly.

"Look kids, this is a huge project that will take up a quarter of your term grade. I will be assigning your partners randomly, and I expect you to work with them. I know that some of you will probably pass with flying colors. Some of you might not be so lucky." He gave Tyson a look.

"Two people working as parents to take care of a kid? Sounds so romantic," sighed Allison. My redhead friend usually wasn't such a romantic in the first place, but I guess she finds things that aren't romantic at all, very romantic.

I asked Mr. Marshall, "Exactly how does this... project go?"

He chuckled. "I will decide if your child is a boy or a girl. You and your partner will keep a notebook(1) in which you will write down all your statistics. In the notebook, you will list things like what jobs your partner has, their pay, the baby's name, the house you guys 'live' in, and more. This project will be our longest yet, and will last approximately three months."

Mr. Marshall paused as we all tensed up, waiting for the catch. A simple notebook in which we write stuff in, plus an imaginary kid? Sounded too good to be true. And it was.

"At the end of three months, you and your partner will put on a presentation, showing what you and your partner have learned in those three months while taking care of your child and 'living' an adult life."

I'm not one for guns, but please, someone just pull the trigger and shoot me.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Mariah despondently picked at her pizza. "This is such a stupid marriage project. God, I just know that I'm going to fail with no-so-flying colors," she said.

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It's not _so_ bad Mariah," silently, I cringed, knowing that I was full out lying to one of my best friends. "And I'm very sure you'll end with a good grade."

"That's easy for you to say. You always get good grades. And yes, it is that bad." The pink haired girl sighed.

Wondering if now was a good time to tell her that now would be a good time to call a therapist for her problems, I just shrugged. "Come on Mariah, you get plenty of good grades. Besides, you've always been extremely lucky when it came to being assigned partners. You usually ended up with either Allison or Felicia, and sometimes even me."

Mariah chuckled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't think that I'll end up doing this project with any girls. But like I said, I don't know about you." She giggled.

Blushing, I smacked her head. "I sincerely doubt Mr. Marshall will be pairing me with any girls either!" I looked at Mariah suggestively. "But maybe in this care, you'll end up with Ray. Now _that_ would be lucky."

Now it was Mariah who was blushing. She didn't deny it though, as it was plain as day she had a huge crush on Ray, who was probably the only one who didn't know. How ironic.

Just as I was about to further tease Mariah, we both heard a sharp scream of "AHHHHHH!" in the distance.

Mariah looked worried. "Hilary, that sounds a lot like Allison."

I nodded in agreement. There was no mistaking that shriek of terror.

* * *

**Hallway**

Mariah and I ran as fast as we could, bumping into several people on our way. When we saw a familiar shade of red at the front of the hall, we stopped running. Because in front of us was a very big bulletin board with papers all over it.

Allison was clearly distraught over something. She was on her knees on the floor and banging the floor with fists, all the while screaming and shrieking words that made me and Mariah flinch.

I need new friends.

Though both of us were afraid of what might happen, Mariah took the rest and walked up to Allison. She placed a hand on her shoulder and watched Allison go a little more ballistic.

Then she asked, "Is something the matter Allison?" in a concerned voice.

And what a response she recieved.

Allison stopped acting so angry to stand up and stare at us with blank eyes. Then rushing forward, she grabbed the front of my shirt and starting shaking me. Which, now that I think about it, is sort of irrational, because if Mariah was the one who asked her the question, then shouldn't Allison grab **her** shirt?

Seriously, I really need to start hanging out with normal people.

"Yes guys, something is the matter. Something has GONE HORRIBLY WRONG! Something, like getting KAI FOR A _HUSBAND_! There are no words to express my extreme gratitude that Mr. Marshall would assign me such a dilligent partner." You could just hear the sarcasm dripping off her words.

I raised an eyebrow. It was no wonder she was so upset. Allison and Kai were not what you would call 'friends' Nor were they what you called 'accquaintances.' And you couldn't even begin to call them 'best chums.' Plain and simple, they were mortal enemies.

Which is actually quite a shame now that I think about it. Ally's shocking red hair and blue eyes greatly contrasted Kai's dual colored blue hair and purple hair. Deep down, I actually think they like each other but hide it by arguing. And for some reason, a scenario such as that reminds me of something.

Don't quite know what though.

Mariah put her hand on Ally's shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Cheer up Ally. It's not too bad. I mean, Kai's pretty smart and so are you! You guys will do fine."

Allison glared at us and retorted, "Whatever. You guys wouldn't say that once you find out who's going to be your husband. Actually, only Hilary wouldn't say something like that." She rolled her eyes. "Once again Mariah, your luck has landed you a very good partner, one you will be very happy with."

Eyes widening, I grabbed her hand and asked urgently, "Why? Do you know who we got?" I could feel Mariah's curiosity radiate behind me.

Ally only smiled and seemed to look very happy with our anxiousness. "Oh don't worry, it's not _that_ bad Hilary. I suppose you could've landed yourself an emtionless cretin like Bryan, or just a jerk like Ian. You're actual just as lucky as Mariah. But only if you want to look at it that way."

Mariah and I exchanged glances before we walked up to the bulletin board in unison. As I walked up, my hands started sweating and you could practically hear my heart beating out of proportion. The endless possibilities surrounded me.

Who was my partner?

And there.

Four words located somewhere near the end of the list (as it was arranged in alphabetical order) that should not, and would not be anywhere near each other if I had gotten my fair say. Two of the four words that made my face pale and dream of my impending doom.

_Hilary Tatibana - Tyson Granger_

Yeah.

This project.

Well.

Did I tell you that part about my impending doom?

* * *

**Still In the Hallway **

I was still on the floor and thinking of my impending doom once again, at the same time trying to ignoring Mariah's happy aura.

This hardly was the time to gloat, but I so told her she'd get a good partner. And a good partner, she did get. Ray, her long time crush who was undoubtedly crushing on her too. Oh happy days, it was truly satisfying to know how happy she was when I myself was going to spend three months with an idiot.

Allison seemed to be influencing me a little too much.

As I sat down on the floor, silently cursing my life and Tyson's very existence, I heard someone's footsteps behind me and felt two legs brush up against my back.

"Hilary, are you okay?" I turned around and saw that it was the devil himself.

Standing up to my full length, I turned myself to meet Tyson's face, answering him with a hard glare and steaming face.

He seemed fine with my response and lazily responded back, "I'll take that as a yes. Hey, you know who I have as a partner?"

"Perhaps if you had gotten here earlier and not earned yourself a detention you would know," I retorted.

Tyson raised an eyebrow and shot right back with, "Well excuse me Miss Perfect; we can't all be like you." He walked to the sheets of paper and looked for his name. On any other day, I might've relished waiting for his soon-to-be torment.

Today however, was not any-other-day. Today was **that** day. Nonetheless, I knew the blow was coming, and needless to say, I was not disappointed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My sentiments exactly.

And you just know that the world has turned upside down when:

1. You get assigned a 'real life' project.  
2. Mariah gets sad around lunchtime (of all times).  
3. Allison gets Kai as her partner.  
4. I get Tyson as a partner.  
5. Tyson and I actually agree on something.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(1) I know that I hadn't mentioned a notebook at all in the story so far, not even in this chapter before it was revised. Also, I've added a lot of other details to the story because before it looked quite empty. Granted, I didn't lengthen it all that much. 


	2. Arguments Really Move You

_Chapter Summary_: Eggs? What eggs? And do eggs even have genders?

_Chapter Warnings_: OOC, hetero.

_Chapter Pairings_: TyHil, KaiOC, RayMariah, BryOC, MaxEm

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything in relation with Beyblade, and I stole some stuff from the Harry Potter I got inspired from. I do however own the OCs you will see in this fic.

_Note_: This chapter has been revised.

* * *

_**I Want A Divorce  
Arguments Really Move You**_

* * *

**Classroom, Hilary's POV**

Sitting near the back of the room, I winced as I observed the huge crowd of juniors being led by Bryan and Felicia, who last year were voted Most Unlikely To Get Together. Mr. Marshall was being pestered by the huge crowd, who wasn't looking too happy with their partners.

"I refuse to partner with this wench Marshall!" Bryan said sternly. Like I said, he didn't look very happy with his partner.

Felicia gasped in outrage. "Who're you calling a wench you jerk! I don't exactly consider you a 'catch' either. God, you're such a jerk!" They began hurtling more insults at each other while the rest of students shared their own complaints with Mr. Marshall.

"I'm allergic to Danny Houser, just look at these spots, come on look-"

"Brenda's going to make me fail this assignment Mr. Marshall! She's incredibly lazy and-"

"I refuse to stick with Mark, he's an idiot! Plus, just look at his clothes!"

"Izzy's a geek, there's no way I'm doing this with her, see those glas-"

I also saw that while Alison and Kai weren't up there with the group, they _were_ glaring at each other with fire in their eyes. I sighed with sympathy, because as much as I wanted that A if I wanted another four point oh, I wasn't exactly looking forward to working with Tyson.

On the other hand, there were a lot of other people who _were_ happy with their partners. Mariah and Ray were prime examples. I could see Mariah talking with Ray while trying to keep her blush down as he smiled at her. Seeing something like that made me gush inside.

I observed another happy team. Max and Emily. Emily was also a good friend of mine, because she was one of the few who understood what it meant to get straight As. Max and her had been dating for three months (which ironically, was how long the project would be). She looked so ecstatic that she got her boyfriend for a partner.

Too bad we couldn't all be that lucky.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to the source, even though I knew full well whose touch that was.

Surprise, surprise. It was Tyson.

I inwardly sighed, thinking maybe that if I at least _tried_ to act nicely, he might go a little easy on me. "Hey Tyson." I couldn't put on a smile though.

He grinned and replied, "Hi Ms. Perfect. So, how we're going to do this thing? Because you and I both know that we aren't quite what people would call 'The Happy Couple' you know."

I rolled by eyes at his bluntness and answered, "Oh yes, do I ever know. Look Tyson, just listen to these simple rules and we'll get along like best buds. We work together. Equally. You meet me on times that I say so. You put in a good amount of work and effort. You don't, and I'll kill you. Simple as that, got it?"

He pouted and asked, "But what if I have a beyblade match or a date and can't make it for a time we schedule for project time?"

"No buts. No beyblade matches. No dates either. As long as we're on my territory (school) we do things by my rules." I put my hand out for him to shake, and gave him the Evil Eye, silently telling him what would happen if he didn't shake it.

Without hesitation, he shook it.

That's the thing about boys. Sure, they act like idiots and jerks a lot, but once you promise them the slightest hint of pain, they come running. It was practically Nature's Law that boys be forever whipped.

* * *

**Cafeteria, Alison's POV**

"Why are we in the cafeteria again?" Tyson asked.

Hilary scowled and answered, "Didn't you listen to Mr. Marshall at all? He said we had to be in the cafeteria at 12:30 so he could give us more details and stuff on the project. Plus he said something about eggs."

Tyson, Kai (who were sitting with us because our teacher said we had to sit with our partners) I all stared at Hilary questionally. She and Emily were probably the only ones who ever _did_ listen to Mr. Marshall, so this whole talk about eggs made us all confused.

I mean. _Eggs._ What did EGGS have to do with anything? Unless he was going to give a pop cooking test or something.

Suddenly, another thought occured to me as I continued to think about the eggs. Paling considerably, I started to shake my head. Of all the ideas, there was no way that Mr. Marshall would be crackpotted enough to do such a thing. Except that-

He was. He was very capable of suggesting an idea.

I guess I must have had a weird look on my face, because I heard Hilary ask me, "What's the matter Ally?"

Noticing the odd looks that Kai and Tyson were also giving me, I tried to answer Hilary with as normal a voice I could. "Oh, you know, I was just thinking of stuff Hilary. Just this and that, nothing imporant."

Kai smirked. "Honestly, I'm quite surprised you even know how to think."

There were many reasons why Kai Hiwatari and I were mortal enemies. The most prominent being that he just got on my nerves. I hated how he could look so cold and mean. How he sometimes acted like he was so high and mighty that some of us weren't even worthy of knowing him. And most of all, I hated the fact that he had perhaps the biggest collection of fangirls. How could anyone be attracted to someone like him?

What kind of girl actually likes someone who says, "Honestly, I'm quite surprised you even know how to think" and manage not be completely angered by him? Well, I was never one those girls.

Which is exactly why I lunged across the table and seized his throat, intent on strangling him until he knew exactly who was the superior.

Hilary though, didn't seem to share the same thoughts as I did, and made quick work of grabbing the back of my shirt and practically throwing me back into my seat.

I always thought she had secretly enrolled in one of those karate classes and just never told me so.

"What'd you do that for? I was about to get him! Gah, I almost had him!"

Hilary rolled her eyes and hissed, "Everyone was watching you Ally! You think I was going to let you just get detention from one of the teachers?"

I frowned and looked around. Oops. Looks like she was right.

The whole cafeteria was staring at me and Kai, especially me. I could see the girls whispering to each other, the boys snickering behind their hands, and the teachers were giving us warning glares. Kai's face was impassive so I couldn't really tell what he was feeling (though I think I saw a smirk at the corner of his mouth) but Tyson was just full out laughing.

I silently cursed the world. Or just Tyson for laughing at us. And the girls who were gossiping with each other. And the-

Mr. Marshall coughed and said, "Bernard, Hiwatari, if you can't behave properly then I suggest you'll have to leave the Cafeteria. Are we clear?"

We nodded in obedience. As odd as Mr. Marshall could be, when he got mad, your only options were always to remain as silent as possible and agree with anything he said.

He seemed satisfied and moved on. "Now, I trust you have all gotten reacquainted with your partner." He stopped for a moment to glance at Bryan and Felicia who still refused to look at each other.

"Um. Yes well, I will call you and your partner to the front of the cafeteria and you will receive your egg. Once you recieve your egg you shall name it and write it down in your notebook, as well as it's gender and other statistics." He walked to a desk at the front of the cafeteria and looked around for the list with people's names.

Hilary frowned and asked, "Why do we have to name eggs? And for that matter, do eggs even have genders?"

Just as I was about to tell her the reason for these so called 'eggs' (I knew I was right), Mr. Marshall had already called his first two names.

"Hilary Tatibana and Tyson Granger, would you please come up here."

Hilary went up with Tyson before I had the chance to tell her, but not before she shot me a questioning look.

I shrugged in response, knowing that she'd soon discover the truth anyway.

"I hate eggs."

"Shut up Hiwatari."

* * *

**Front of Cafeteria, Hilary's POV**

"Congratulations Granger, you are now officially a father," Mr. Marshall told him with a smile as he shoved an egg into my hands.

Tyson looked happy for a moment. Then he had a bewildered and worried expression on his face.

"A father? I'm A FATHER? But I didn't even _do_ anything to get this kid! Ohmigod, I can't handle a kid! I'm not READY FOR A KID! I haven't even reached High School yet! I'm still a normal average kid with normal average kid wants and needs! YOU HEAR, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS KID!" He grabbed Mr. Marshall's shirt and shook him really hard.

I sighed and ripped off Tyson's hands off him. "Tyson, would you relax? I think you should let Mr. Marshall talk first, or at least explain."

Tyson let out a breath. "You're right. Sorry there, Mr. M, I just overreacted a bit."

Mr. Marshall raised an eyebrow and continued. "Okay then. This is your baby." He gestured to the egg in my hands. "And now you get to name it."

I blinked. So the egg was actually our baby? I didn't know whether I was happy it was just an egg, or scared that it was just... an egg.

"Oh, so that's what the eggs are for! And here I thought you were going teach us how to make an omelet!" Tyson scratched his heads with a sheepish expression on his face.

I rolled my eyes. He could be such an idiot.

"Well anyway, I think we should name him Tyson Jr," Tyson decided. There was a brown circle on it, indicating it was a boy.

I immediately refused. Tyson Jr? Our child would get ridiculed for the rest of its life. "No way! We will not have such a name on a poor and innocent child. Especially when I'm the mother and know what's best for our child!" I glared at him.

He glared back and asked, "Well then what do you suggest Your Highness? May I remind you that I am also the baby's father and also know what's best for it?"

Searching my brain for baby names, I decided at that point that absolutely anything was better than Tyson Jr. "Joshua." Yes, so it isn't one of those big coporate names, but at least it would be accepted into society.

Tyson snorted. If he even had half a brain he would gave thought Joshua was a perfectly okay name. Sadly, he didn't even _have_ half a brain. "Joshua? No way! Tyson Jr.!"

"Josh!"

"Tyson Jr.!"

"Josh!"

"Tyson Jr.!"

"Josh!"

"Tyson Jr.!"

"Jo-"

Just as I was about to finish saying 'Josh' and effectively end our argument (I think) I could have sworn I heard someone sniffle behind me. Slowly, I turned around.

To find that it was Mr. Marshall. With tissue, tears, and snot. Around Mr. Marshall, those three things are usually deadly combinations.

Even Tyson looked bothered. "Mr. M, are you okay?"

Mr. Marshall sniffed and answered, "Oh, of course I am darlings. It's just that between the two of you, your arguments are just so marriage-couple-like! Why, I can just imagine Hilary walking down the aisle and- OH, IT'S TOO ROMANTIC FOR WORDS!"

After that somewhat creepy display of words, he had to take another tissue paper and began crying his eyes out all over again.

In unison, Tyson and I faced each other and simultaneously said, "Joshua Tyson Granger."

Sighing, I decided that I would argue some other time about changing it to 'Josh Tyson Tatibana' or if he was lucky, 'Josh Tyson Tatibana-Granger.'

Preferrably when Mr. Marshall was _not_ going, "Awww."

* * *

**Locker Place, Alison's POV**

I couldn't imagine a better way to spend an afternoon after-school other than trying to pull out all my textbooks out of my locker so I could fit them into my jumbled mess of backpack, all the while listening to Mr. Kai-Oh-I'm-So-Great-That-I-Almost-Named-Our-Child-Lulabelle-But-Allison-Knew-Better-And-Decided-That-Vivian-Was-A-Much-Better-Name Hiwatari whine.

No wait. I probably could imagine a thousand different ways I'd rather spend this time of day.

"For the very last time Kai, I can't handle the baby tonight. I'm overloaded with essays and homework. Besides, you can handle the project for one night," I told him frustrated.

Kai frowned. "I can't do work on it though. I have a very important Beyblade match and won't have time."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically responded, "Well excuse me Mr. Big Shot Beyblader, I really don't care if you're going out with my dog to Toys R Us! I'm not going to let you slack off this project! You do your part of the project today! Just cancel your stupid match!" I walked out.

True, even Hilary tends to understand how important Beyblade is to those guys, but it's a game meant for fun, and right now, today is not going to be a 'fun' day. That is, if I had anything to say about it.

Yes, I do think I'm the cruelest human being since Hitler.

Get over it.

* * *

**Mariah's POV**

The lockers.

A usually very silent place. Until now.

"Cancel my match? How crazy can Allison Oh-I'm-So-High-And-Might-That-I-Forced-Kai-To-Name-Our-Baby-Vivian-Which-Is-A-Stupid-Name Bernard get? I can't do this project tonight! I - argh, that girl is just insane!" Kai erupted like a volcano.

I tried to reason with him. "Kai, I'm sure you can handle it. Besides Ally does have a lot of homework. She has like six essays due or something. And you can always reschedule the match anyway. Who's the opponent anyway?"

Kai shrugged and answered, "Don't know. I think it was one of those little kids who just wanted a chance to beyblade against someone famous or something."

Even though my heart melted just a little bit at hearing how sweet those kids were, I kept my ground. "Kai, I'm sure that the kid won't be broken hearted if you tell him that you'll set another date for the match. Anyway, come Ray, we're going to be late if we don't go to my house soon." I turned to face his absolutely perfect enthralling eyes.

He nodded and held out his hand to me. "May I have the pleasure of holding the lady's arm?"

I giggled and said, "Of course, my fine gentleman. But only if I have the honor of opening the door." After sharing a small smile, Ray led me down the hallways where I swear that I could hear my heart beating. I was sure that Ray would hear it to.

"Anything you want Mariah."

Ray Kon? Is my god.

I was only slightly aware of Kai pretending to barf.

Oh well. I can kill him later.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

You will notice there has been a very big change in the story so far. Yeah. Okay. Not big. Just... noticable.

The un-revised chapter stated that the reason Kai couldn't do the project was because he had a "date" and not a "beyblade match." I decided to change that because it would just be more believable. Because you can just see Kai as more of a Beyblader than a playboy.

Feedback would really be appreciated.


	3. Run Away From The OOC

**Note:** Sorry guys, you would've gotten an update sooner, but my dad took away my computer (but only for a week) so I couldn't do my chapters. I'm close to finishing up the first chapter of Boy Trouble, just was a bit tired form writing the same story for so long, so I figured I should start on this one. Anyway, this chap just screams OOC and most of it's from Kai. Now, read!  
  
**Chapter Two: Run Away From the OOC  
**  
----------  
  
**Library, Mariah's POV  
**  
"Ray, how much do you think we should spend on Ellie's diapers?" I asked as we were calculating some numbers on some paper.  
  
Ray shrugged and answered "Whatever's okay with you Mar. I personally think your decision would be better."  
  
I almost melted. How was it that I was so lucky to end up with such a good looking husband? Plus, extra brownie points for being nice as well!  
  
"Well, whatever you want is okay with me." I said.  
  
"No it's okay. I think you should decide what should spend." Ray replied really sincerely.  
  
I almost sighed. Ray was way too nice for his own good. Though we hadn't fought about anything, we really never agree about anything either.  
  
We're both just too indecisive.  
  
I gazed back into those golden eyes and made up my own mind for us.  
  
"Ray, you want to go downtown and get something to eat?" I asked.  
  
He looked slightly surprised but answered "Sure. I know this really place that we can eat it's called........."  
  
And I forgot all about our problems as I listened to him talk.  
  
----------  
  
**Classroom, Hilary's POV**  
  
"For the last time, we are not spending money on some stupid Jacuzzi!" I exclaimed at Tyson.  
  
We were arguing about the money we should spend and on what.  
  
Mr. Money-Does-Grow-On-Trees wanted to have a Jacuzzi in the bathroom.  
  
I of course, being the sensible girl that I am, refused.  
  
And now it was World War II all over again.  
  
"It's just a Jacuzzi! Plus, we have plenty of money for other things!" He argued.  
  
I frowned and was about to argue when Alison walked through the doors and plopped down on the seat next to mine. My head immediately turned to face her.  
  
"Hey Ally, you okay?" I asked gently.  
  
She hadn't been looking so good these last few days. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes and her skin was looking pale.  
  
Alison nodded her head like a zombie.  
  
I bit my lip and let it go. Mr. Marshall had started to talk about the project.  
  
"Now you see, the money thing is very important. There has to be a right amount of........."  
  
I stopped paying attention as I watched Alison sway a bit.  
  
She fainted.  
  
----------  
  
**Nurse's Room  
**  
"How does one collapse from stress?" Kai demanded.  
  
Tyson answered "You have no idea. I've seen Alison work like crazy through those essays her homework. Do you know how much sleep she gets?! Just 5 hours a day!"  
  
I nodded and added "Not to mention the project. The project you keep forgetting to put effort into because of Beyblading sessions and other junk." I put in a glare as well.  
  
Tyson and Kai both exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Beyblading isn't junk!"  
  
I rolled my eyes "Whatever. Plus Kai, you're not applying to the guide book."  
  
He looked puzzled and asked "What guide book?"  
  
Tyson had a puzzled look on his face and asked "You don't know about the guide book?"  
  
"We have a guide book?"  
  
I groaned in frustration and dug into my backpack. I came upon a thick yellow book and thrusted it at him.  
  
"Read!" I dragged Tyson with me out the room.  
  
That should keep him busy.  
  
----------  
  
**Library  
**  
"I don't get it Emily, everyone's been having problems with the money stuff but you and Max have it all done. How???????" I questioned exasperatedly.  
  
Emily smiled and replied "There there, Hil, it's elementary. And you and Tyson aren't still arguing are?" She frowned at the end.  
  
"Of course we are! But not as much as Alison and Kai of course. Now those are a pair of stampeding rhinos." I chuckled along with Emily.  
  
Emily still asked me "But Hil, you and Tyson should try to get along more. Just once I'd like to have a day without you two arguing."  
  
I argued "That's easy for you to say, you don't have the worst husband in the universe! At least Kai is good looking and not a pig!"  
  
Emily laughed "Would you rather have Bryan?"  
  
Groaning, I answered that weird and ridiculous question "Though that is a toughie, I would rather go with Bryan. He'd probably just ignore me and _not_ try to annoy me." I put the emphasis on 'not'.  
  
A flash of lilac hair entered the library and I groaned again "Speaking of the human zombie, here he comes."  
  
Bryan ran up to our table and I very surprised to see fear in his eyes. What would be scaring him?!  
  
He whispered pleadingly at us as he glanced around paranoid "Quick! I need to hide from Felicia! She's a maniac! I don't think I could surv-"  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Bryan turned 4 shades paler (if that is possible) when a hand grabbed his ear. He hissed to the person "Oh come on! Let me go!"  
  
Felicia glared at him and turned to me and Emily "Sorry guys, Mr. Runaway- Groom decided to....well, run away. But luckily, like the perfect wife I am, I was able to find him."  
  
Bryan grunted "Don't you mean perfect monster!?"  
  
Felicia had a vein popping out of her forehead "Can it mister!'  
  
Emily coughed and asked "Felicia, don't you think you're being a little too rough on him." She tried to keep the small smile from showing up.  
  
Felicia scoffed and answered "Girl, the woman is always the dominating one in the family. I'm just filling out my role. Now come one, you big idiot!" She dragged him, ignoring his protests.  
  
I glanced at Emily and saw her writing something in a notebook. I leaned in and asked "What are you writing?"  
  
Emily cracked a small smile and answered.  
  
"Nothing much, just marking this 'Bryan shows expression' day."  
  
There was much laughing in the library that day.  
  
----------  
  
**Lockers, Alison's POV**  
  
It was like something out of the twilight. Just totally puzzling.  
  
I had just finished getting out that stupid nurse's grasp and was opening my locker since I had to get out my book report for English.  
  
Fate has a disturbed sense of humor.  
  
It really does.  
  
I had just managed to open my locker when I was greeted by a running, scared looking (scared!?) Bryan being chased by a crazy looking Felicia.  
  
Bryan was squealing and shrieking "Get away from me you ugly hag!"  
  
Felicia yelled "What did you just call me!? Oh, you are so going to get it now!"  
  
I just blinked as they past me.  
  
Another scene greeted me.  
  
Kai Hiwatari was walking down the hall with his nose stuck in a book.  
  
He never reads!  
  
Okay, since my curiosity was getting the better of me I walked up to Fish Boy as he continued to read through the thing.  
  
"Fish Boy, are you okay?" I asked suspiciously. For all I know, he could be secretly plotting my death in that book.  
  
He glanced up from the book and fixed me with a very weird look.  
  
Then, he smiled.  
  
And greeted me with a "How are you doing today Alison dear? Do you think that Vivian will like the skirt I made her? Oh that reminds me, you haven't seen her yet! Come on." He took my hand good naturedly and walked to the classroom.  
  
Yep, totally something out of the twilight.  
  
----------  
  
**Classroom, Hilary's POV**  
  
"What! I only earn $6,000 a month as a Secret Service Agent?! What a rip- off! Oh, by the way Hilary, you need to take care of the egg this week. I'm busy." Tyson handed me Josh.  
  
"Are you crazy!? You take care of the egg Mr. Lazy pants!" I pushed the egg back to him.  
  
"Heck no!"  
  
"I have a debate today! I can't take care of it!"  
  
"Well, I have practice! Take it!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WELL I'm NOT GONNA EITHER!"  
  
"TAKE IT!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"TAKE I-"  
  
"Will you two please stop it!"  
  
Tyson and I had froze and stopped playing 'Pass the Egg' and sat down in our seats.  
  
We were greeted by a happy looking Kai and a very confused looking Alison.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Vivian anywhere?" Kai asked.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Vivian?" Tyson asked "Oh.........your egg! Yeah, she's over there, in the back."  
  
Kai was about to get the egg but stopped momentarily to say "She's not an egg, she's my wonderful daughter." And skipped all the way to the back to the classroom.  
  
Tyson and I blinked.  
  
Alison asked us "Yeah.................Kais' been acting weird lately, do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
I shrugged it off "Yeah, he read the guide book."  
  
"He read it. Right, definitely twilight."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
I was about to ask some more questions when the very weird Kai appeared with the egg.  
  
"Here she is!"  
  
And we all stared flabbergasted.  
  
The egg with the lilac mark (meaning it was a boy) had a frilly pink hat on and a pink skirt (obviously made out of tissue).  
  
Tyson was the first to recover and asked incredulously "Kai, exactly why would you dress up an egg?!"  
  
Kai glared at him and growled "She's my daughter."  
  
And Tyson backed away.  
  
Good choice. Very good choice.  
  
Kai turned to Alison and asked happily "Well, what do you think? I spent a lot of time pampering her up. Doesn't she look like an angel?" He shoved the egg in the basket towards her.  
  
Ally had a blank look on her face for a second but it quickly disappeared and she replied awkwardly "I think it looks..........pretty..........in its own......special way." She mustered a weird smile.  
  
Psycho-Kai grinned and said "I thought so. Well I'm going to put it back now." And he skipped away to the back of the room with the egg.  
  
As soon as he skipped away Ally grabbed my wrists and exclaimed "I still cannot believe this is happening! I mean, this is Fish Boy?! He's acting like one of those mushy guys you only see in the movies. Totally unbelievable. Stuff like this only happens in dreams!"  
  
Tyson put hand on her shoulder and said "Well then, it looks like your dream became reality."  
  
"Face it Ally." I put my hand on her other shoulder "Kai Hiwatari has finally become a family man."  
  
Alison was about to say something else, but unfortunately got dragged away by Kai.  
  
"Come on, we still have to figure out how much money we should use on the crib."  
  
She just groaned.  
  
Tyson and I stared for a second. Then turned back to each other.  
  
"You're keeping the egg!"  
  
"I took care of it last time!"  
  
"Well, I'm not keeping it!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Yes you............"  
  
And as they say, the rest is history.  
  
**Chapter Two Ends..........TBC**  
  
**Note:** So, tell me what you think? I think I copied some lines from Hogwarts Gets Married, but not too many I think. Anyway, I didn't put in who gets to keep the egg since it wasn't that crucial to the plot. I had to write in some extra stuff so that this chapter would be longer than 5 pages. Its 7 ½. I put in the flabbergasted part cause I like that word. And I'll only keep Kai OOC for a couple of chapters only.  
  
Anyway, review please! I'd greatly appreciate it! And now I really, really, got to go finish up chapter 3 for Everlasting Falls (I think I've been neglecting that a teensy bit, plus I need more reviews for that story). 


	4. Banana Peels Make You Fall

**Note:** Well, here it is the 4th chapter of I Want A Divorce! I hope you enjoy it. And I know, 'OOC Kai' can be majorly creepy and freak you out and stuff, but nonetheless, I'll keep him like that until near the end of the story. Anyway, review!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Banana Peels Make You Fall**

* * *

----------  
  
**Cafeteria, Third Person's POV**  
  
"Please tell me that this is a dream. A one that I will wake up from very, very soon." Alison pleaded as soon as she saw that Kai had disappeared.  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes and tried to soothe her "Relax Ally. It's really not that bad. So what if Kai's acting a bit.........different, you'll be able to pull through!" She put on an encouraging smile, hoping that her friend would buy it.  
  
That is, until Tyson decided to burst her bubble.  
  
He snorted and said "Yeah right. Face it Ally, you're doomed. Seeing Kai angry might scare you a little, but seeing him act nice can freak you out a lot! You might as well prepare yourself when Mr. Marshall gives you an F."  
  
Alison sighed and slouched back into her seat.  
  
Hilary retorted to the bluenette's comment "You're the one to talk! You're absolutely hopeless with this marriage deal! Mr. Marshall will so give us an F just because you keep spending our money on junk!"  
  
Tyson just rolled his eyes and replied "Relax okay? And we're not doing that bad, we've still got the trust fund. And that waterbed was not junk!" He glared at her.  
  
Hilary glared right back and replied "Yes it was!"  
  
"No it wasn't!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"No it wasn't!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!"  
  
"YES IT WAS!"  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!"  
  
"YES IT WA-"  
  
"GUYS! We were discussing my problem here!" Alison exclaimed while waving her arms, trying to move the attention back to herself.  
  
Hilary and Tyson stopped arguing, blushed from embarrassment and muttered with apologetic expressions.  
  
"Sorry Ally, guess we got carried away."  
  
The redhead accepted the apology "It's okay. Anyway, back to the matters at hand, what am I supposed to do about the new......Psycho Kai?!" She started trying to eat her green UDF (Unidentified Disgusting Food) without throwing up.  
  
Good luck with that.  
  
Hilary was about to respond but unfortunately got delayed with the entrance of pink haired girl and a black haired boy.  
  
"Oh hey Mariah, hey Ray! I thought you were sitting with Max and Emily." Tyson greeted, a bit confused.  
  
Mariah shrugged and answered "Yeah well, we could hardly talk with them since they were all mushy and stuff. Plus, they seemed to be carrying the conversation about the Marriage Project quite well, just by themselves." She eyed her own UDF and shuddered.  
  
Ray started talking about other stuff "So, where's Kai? I don't see him anywhere in the cafeteria." He glanced around the place, but to no avail.  
  
Alison groaned and answered "Please refrain from talking about Hiwatari around me."  
  
"Yeah." Tyson agreed. "Besides, here he comes now!" He pointed his finger in a direction.  
  
The others looked in the direction where Tyson was pointing, and found that he was right.  
  
'_Typical. The one time he just has to be right about something. Is there a 'Come and torment my life' sign on me?!_' Alison thought as Kai appeared with carrots in his hand and a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey guys! I went to get you all some carrots and bananas. I would've arrived earlier, but unfortunately the line was so long!" He started passing out carrots and bananas to everyone.  
  
Ray and Mariah just stared.  
  
Finally, Mariah regained the ability to speak and used it to asked one simple question that was one everyone's minds (except for Tyson, Hilary, and Alison that is).  
  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Kai?!"  
  
Kai blinked and answered with a puzzled tone "Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, start eating your carrots and bananas people! Carrots give you better eyesight and bananas give a better memory!"  
  
They just stared at him.  
  
"What!?" He started defensively. "The guide book said that in Section 12: Proper Foods and Just How Important They Are. You can't go wrong with the guide book." Kai smiled and started to peel his own banana.  
  
Alison just groaned.  
  
----------  
  
**Classroom, Hilary's POV  
**  
"For the last time, we're going to go on a tight budget, understand?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Tyson frowned and countered "Okay, fine. Don't need to get all G.I Jane on me!"  
  
I frowned and tucked a strand of my brown hair behind my ear. So far, so good. We only managed to have 3 arguments, our best yet.  
  
"Good. So, here's how's it gonna go. We only spend our money on the essentials. That means food, clothes; Josh's diapers (don't give me that look! Kai's been forcing me to say 'Josh' instead of 'egg' okay!), and-"  
  
"Excuse me boys and girls!" Mr. Marshall called for attention before I could continue. I quickly handed the list of things we would use money for then quickly dashed for my seat and listened to Mr. Marshall talk.  
  
"Girls and boys, I just talking with Ms. Landon (you know, the teacher just down who also teaches another group of talented 15 year olds) the other day! Her class was also doing the same project we're doing. Cressida came up with the idea of doing some sort of contest between our classes. Whichever pair seems to make the best parents and have been doing the best effort and stuff on the project gets a free gift card to any shop of their choice! What do you think?" He asked excitedly.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Until Emily asked "Did you accept the challenge?" She had a nervous look on her face, gripping Max's hand for comfort.  
  
"Why of course I did! What kind of idiot do you take me for?! Anyway, I've gotta go get some coffee from the teacher's lounge. I'll be back real soon!" He walked out the classroom.  
  
The silence was there again. You could hear a nail drop, you could hear the little kids play, you could hear the chorus people singing some old nursery rhyme, you could hear Santa come in through the pipes, wishing everyone a 'Merry Christmas'-  
  
Well you could........if that actually happened. And besides, Santa only comes out in cold winter, not hot summer.  
  
Anyway, back to the topic. And oh, what a topic it was.  
  
Ms. Cressida Landon wasn't exactly what you'd call nice or easy going. The whole school knew that, including the other teachers (minus Mr. Marshall, but that was expected. He still didn't how to tell the boys' and girls' bathrooms apart). With long red finger nails, black hair that reached her waist, and cold blue eyes, even Kai felt a little intimidated by her (you know, before he started worshiping the manual. Now he just's plain scared stiff of her.)  
  
How she got the job as a teacher was a mystery, seeing as she always trying to bury her students under the amount of homework and show no mercy towards students.

But there was thing that really distinguished her. It was her thrive for competition. If there was something competitive going, she had to be in it. And she always had to win too. Ms. Landon never took losing very easily, and could act like such a sore loser you'd think winning was her life.  
  
Which unfortunately, when it came to class competitions, it was.  
  
Ms. Landon could come up with all sorts of competitions that involved her class and any other class, and win. No one had been able to beat her. This was half due to the fact that nobody had agreed to a class competition in over 2 years.  
  
Until know that is.  
  
Kai finally tried to say something "I'm sure it'll be okay. Besides, it's not like it'll be anything too serious. I mean, the prize is a gift card! The losing team doesn't have to do anything gruesome or anything! It's just a friendly competition!"  
  
"That is true." I agreed. Murmurs of relief and agreement followed and soon the cheerful atmosphere was returned to the room.  
  
Not for long, that is.  
  
Mr. Marshall came back in for a moment "I forgot to tell you something else! The losing class (that means if the pair didn't come from that class) has to do whatever the winning class tells you to do for a week!" Then, he walked out the door again.  
  
Tyson chuckled nervously "Well, at least Ms. Landon's class can't tell us to do anything too bad. Right?"  
  
Alison rolled her eyes and snapped "No, not really. Except..........just really bad stuff!" She glared at him and he slouched back into his seat.  
  
Kai spoke up "Well we can at least look on the bright side. The bright side is a very nice and wonderful pl-"  
  
"SHUT UP KAI!" The whole class barked.  
  
I just started banging my head continually against the desk.  
  
Hey, maybe it would help.  
  
----------  
  
**Library, Third Person's POV**  
  
"Allison, are you sure this is gonna work?" Mariah whispered unsure.  
  
The redhead nodded, almost completely positive.  
  
"Pretty much yeah." Allison chose to ignore the glare Mariah was giving her.  
  
The two girls were whispering to each other, in a corner of the library at the back. As soon as they had thought of all the possibilities the other kids in Ms. Landon's class could tell them to do (they weren't known as 'the devil's spawn' for no reason. Ms. Landon hand picked them out herself after all) the two girls had decided to get as many books as they could on marriage and other junk.  
  
They did need all the help they could get after all. That includes Hilary, Kai (Mariah was careful not to say his name around Alison), Tyson and all the others.  
  
There was just one teensy little problem.  
  
The books they needed to get on marriage and family and all that other blah was stored in the teacher's section of the library. Kids weren't allowed to check out books in the teacher's section.  
  
Without a teacher's signature that is.  
  
A teacher had to sign a form to allow a student to check out a book in the teacher's section. The student had to give the form to Mr. Derk (the librarian) and then they were free to check out as many books as they wanted to.  
  
The signature wasn't the problem of course. Mariah had managed to talk Mr. Marshall into signing it by going on and on just how much she treasured the project...........  
  
It was the librarian.  
  
Mr. Derk wasn't exactly what you called a nice librarian. He wasn't as mean as Ms. Landon of course, but he wasn't as nice nor naïve as Mr. Marshall (then again, no one was as naïve as Mr. Marshall). He had light brown hair (that contained a few gray hairs as well) and grumpy green eyes. That would be the word to describe him. Grumpy. Especially on mornings.  
  
Mariah gulped and stood up, it was now or never. She grabbed Allison's hand and dragged her along too (the girl just wouldn't budge!) until they were both in front of Mr. Derk.  
  
"Hey Mr. Derk." Mariah started, faltering a bit under his glare but luckily kept going. "Here's the form for the teacher's section. Signed and everything." She put the form on the counter for him to look at.  
  
Mr. Derk grabbed the form and checked it, all the while muttering things the two girls couldn't make out. Then he put the form down and glared at the girls again.  
  
"How do I know you people didn't forge this signature?!" He growled out from gritted teeth.  
  
Mariah and Alison winced. Mr. Derk seemed to have a personal grudge against them. Granted he had a personal grudge against all the students, so yeah. In fact, even if a kid had the teacher's signature, it was still very rare that a student actually managed to check out a book from the teacher's section of the library.  
  
"Sir we would never copy a signature!" Alison exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Derk glared at the redhead and replied sarcastically "Of course you wouldn't. Who cares anyway, you're still not gonna get a book out of the teacher's section."  
  
"But sir!" Mariah cut in.  
  
"No buts! If I say so, then you leave it at that!" He ordered strictly.  
  
The two girls glanced at each other for a moment, and then turned back to the librarian.  
  
"Mr. Derk." Alison started slowly. "We'll give you one more chance. Can we get a book from the teacher's section?"  
  
"No."  
  
The two girls sighed and shook their heads.  
  
"Mr. Derk, you give us no choice." Mariah started sadly. Then, she snapped her fingers and yelled. "Get him!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustle, a loud sound of movement, muffled sounds, a few punches, a few kicks, followed by a cloud of dust.  
  
It all ended with Mr. Derk unconscious, gag over his mouth, tied up in rope, with Bryan, Felicia, Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Emily, Ray, Mariah, and Alison all circled around him.  
  
"You didn't have to knock him out that hard idiot!" Felicia scowled after saying that to Bryan.  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
"Come on, let's just get the books and get out before he wakes up and we all get in major trouble!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah good idea. Besides we can't-"Max didn't get to finish because at that moment...........  
  
He slipped on a banana peel, and landed his head on Mr. Derk's shoulder.  
  
"Uh...." Mr. Derk started groaning, Max's face when slightly pale and he quickly jumped back to his feet.  
  
"He's waking up!" He whispered.  
  
"Not for long he isn't." Hilary said, as soon the librarian's eyes opened for the briefest moment, Hilary hit him over the head with a frying pan.  
  
The rest blinked and looked at her with shock.  
  
"Hilary, where did you get that frying pan?" Tyson asked, curiously.  
  
Hilary shrugged and answered "Found it somewhere. Things are always lying around here in this school."  
  
"Yeah." Max agreed then grimaced "Like a banana peel."  
  
They all enjoyed a hearty laugh (minus Bryan though the corners of his mouth were slightly curled up in amusement).  
  
A boy walked into the library and stared at the scene with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey what happened to Mr. Derk!?" The boy asked, a bit scared.  
  
The laughing from the group stopped abruptly and they stared at the boy.  
  
Hilary finally spoke up as she casually slung her hand over the boy's shoulder (AN: In a friendly way, not anything more than friendly) and asked "Boy, have you ever flown to the moon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever played tennis?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever baked cookies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever been kissed by a girl?"  
  
"No. and that's just yuck."  
  
"Have you ever watched TV?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have you ever done anything fun?!(Not that the other stuff I asked is fun, I mean baking, now that is just yuck)."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah, you know what, it was nice meeting you and all, but you're way to boring to hang out with me so bye!" Hilary pushed the boy out the doors and turned back to the others.  
  
Emily blinked and asked "Okay..........what was that all about?!"  
  
Hilary explained "My mom taught me this technique thing she often used with her clients when she wants them to forget something (she makes a good psychologist you know). She asks them a string of useless questions and in the end the person forgets what he saw or spoke about or heard in the last 5 minutes."  
  
Tyson snorted "Yeah right, like that would ever work."  
  
----------  
  
**A Hallway, Third Person's POV**  
  
"What was I talking about again? I don't remember what I saw or spoke about or heard in the last 5 minutes."

* * *

**Chapter Three Ends..........TBC**

* * *

**Note:** Well, will you look at that? I finished a chapter in just one day, this is a glorious day! Anyway, tell me what you think of the plot development (the competition between the two classes). The idea sort of came to me as I was writing the fic and I just felt the need to type it down. And I'm not a 100% sure on the psychology technique thing because I made it up!  
  
Don't forget to review! Feedback is always welcome, as well as all the other stuff! 


	5. Skip The Nutritious Meal

**Note:** Hey guys, I've decided to put Everlasting Falls on hold, because I wanna concentrate on my other stories. Plus, I'm actually thinking of rewriting it. Anyways, thanks Clio36250 for telling me my mistake. I'm going to correct it.....eventually.

* * *

**Skip The Nutritious Meal**

* * *

----------  
  
**Cafeteria, Third Person's POV**  
  
"Hiwatari, are you ever going to surrender that book?!" Bryan asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Kai, Bryan, Ray, Max, Tyson, Alison, Felicia, Mariah, Emily, and Hilary were all sitting together and absorbing facts and bits about knowledge of marriage and relationships and junk. Bryan had just finished reading 'Karma in Marriage' and wanted to read the book Kai was reading, which the bluenette seemed to reading the 3rd chapter over and over again.  
  
Kai answered absently "No, sorry. It just so happens that this part about the 'Healthy meals for pregnant ladies' is just fascinating!" He grinned and continued burying his nose in the book.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have our attention!" Mr. Marshall commanded as he stood in front of the cafeteria with a big smile on his face. The kids lifted their heads out the books they were reading and listened to him talk.  
  
"A student of mine came to me just yesterday, and proposed the idea of serving 'a healthy balance diet' for our precious 15 year olds that are doing the project. Bless him, he gave such an adorable speech on 'if we're doing this project, then we should do the things as a way of life'. Anyhow, until we're done all done with the Project, we will be having a healthy diet that all 'pregnant ladies' have while the 'fathers' will have a vegetation diet. Okay then, serve the dishes people!" He snapped his fingers.  
  
Men and women dressed in chef outfits came with silver plates filled with all that....green stuff...and put it on every cafeteria table (including the one where Hilary and the rest were). Then, they grinned like the Cheshire Cat and walked away.  
  
"Dig in ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Marshall exclaimed with a happy look and walked back to the table where the other teachers were sitting.  
  
And all the students just stared at the food with a dumbfounded look on their face.  
  
----------  
  
**Felicia's POV**  
  
The cafeteria was ever so silent.  
  
Until......  
  
I, Tyson, Ray, Mariah, Max, Emily, Alison, Hilary, and Bryan all turned to the bluenette who was munching on his celery with death glares on their faces.  
  
"Hiwatari." Bryan growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah?" Kai looked up from his food.  
  
"You were the one who suggested the diet right." I said, it came out like a statement more than a question.  
  
"Um........yeah?" Kai answered sheepishly.  
  
Bryan's eyes narrowed "I'll give you a 3 second head start. 1...2...3!" He got up from his chair and started chasing Kai around the cafeteria.  
  
Mariah had a pondering look on her face "You think we should help Kai?"  
  
I turned to look at Kai and Bryan, then shook my head and answered "Nah. They seem to be doing okay." I smiled and started to stab the........orange stuff.  
  
All the while ignoring everyone who was staring at me.  
  
----------  
  
**Classroom, Hilary's POV  
**  
"Hilary! Stop butchering your baby darling's crib!"  
  
I looked up from where I was hammering the basket and saw Kai looking at me with a bump on his head, arms crossed, and a mortified look on his face. I should've brought that camera.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said "I'm just trying to...reconfigure it. You know, see if I can hammer it into different shapes and stuff so I hammer the basket-I mean crib!-into a shape comfortable enough for.....Josh." I smiled as convincingly as I could.  
  
And Kai actually bought it.  
  
He nodded and said happily "Okay then, I'll leave you to your hammering. By the way, where did you put Josh?" The bluenette had a worrying look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah." I pulled out the egg from my desk. "Here he is, all right and stuff, so you can go ahead and just stay with Alison." I made hand gestures so he could take the hint and leave.  
  
The bluenette was about to, but stopped when he heard a female giggle behind him and a pink haired girl walked up beside him.  
  
"Oh hi Mariah." Kai had a confused look on his face "I thought you were kissing Ray in that dark little corner of the room."  
  
It was truly comically how the girl's face went from normal to beet red. The pink haired girl sputtered "I-I was not kissi-kissing Ray alright!" She crossed her arms and had an embarrassed look on her face; the blush still hadn't worn off.  
  
Now I really wish I had a camera.  
  
Kai frowned in confusion and said with a puzzled tone "Then why did Ray have that lipstick mark on his face? I saw a big red lipstick mark on his cheek and he-"  
  
"ANYway, back to the matter at hand!" Mariah quickly diverted the attention from her to me, with the blush still on I might add "Hilary, anyone can see as plain as day that you're not trying to 'reconfigure' that thing for 'Josh', you're trying to hammer it out of stress after having healthy dosed of arguing with Tyson." She winked.  
  
I raised an eyebrow "Well, you get points for getting it right. You don't get points for sounding like my mom." My expression was deadpan.  
  
Mariah chuckled and asked "By the way, where is Tyson? I don't see him anywhere in the classroom." She glanced around the room and turned back to me.  
  
Kai spoke up as well "Yeah, and I didn't see Alison anywhere as well." He looked really worried, truly fulfilling his role as a worrying father.  
  
I answered "She's with Tyson. They're making another trip to the library, trying to see if they can find more books that _aren't_ in the teacher's section." I put the emphasis on aren't.  
  
Mariah and Kai winced simultaneously.  
  
Oh yeah. About that, do you know if Mr. Derk is okay? Does he remember what happened?" Mar asked worriedly.  
  
I shook my head "Nope, doesn't remember anything. I should know, I overheard the nurse talking about it in the infirmary. Apparently the punch that knocked him out cold damaged just a teensy small part of his bran, making him forget what happened." I leaned back into my chair and stretched my arms a bit.  
  
Kai winced "Whew, seems like Bryan really gave him a punch."  
  
"Yep." Mariah agreed. "I wonder how Tyson and Ally are doing."  
  
I shrugged and started to continue hammering the basket.  
  
----------  
  
**Library, Third Person's POV  
**  
"Wow, didn't know they even had porn in the library."  
  
The two kids were in the library, the bluenette sitting at the table reading a supposed pornographic book and the redhead scanning the bookshelves.  
  
The redhead whipped her head, narrowed her eyes, and hissed "Give me that! You shouldn't be reading that stuff!" while grabbing the magazine away from the bluenette's grasp.  
  
"Hey, I was reading that!" Tyson complained, but was ignored as Alison scanned the contents of the page.  
  
She finally raised an eyebrow and said "Tyson, this is not porn; it's a look inside a woman's human body." And she sat into the seat next to him.  
  
Tyson shrugged. "You haven't looked at the next page."  
  
Alison frowned and replied as she turned to the next page "What's wrong with the next-oh! Oh...." She trailed off, then started chuckling nervously.  
  
"....I didn't even know that position was...possible." Alison had a red face on when she finally handed the magazine back to a smirking Tyson.  
  
He coughed a bit and replied "Well you know, grownups can be very.....surprising sometimes." He shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay that's it we are not having this conversation anymore!" Though it seemed that Alison's face couldn't get redder, it did.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as he cupped a hand to his ear. "Did you hear that?" He whispered.  
  
Alison had a confused look "What do you mean, I don't hear anything."  
  
"Listen! I think someone's talking!" Tyson hissed.  
  
The redhead frowned and also cupped a hand to her ears.  
  
"Like I said Gregory, this whole competition will be so easy; I don't know why I didn't think about it sooner."  
  
Alison widened her eyes "It's Ms. Landon! She sounds like she's talking to someone on her cell phone or something."  
  
The two kids peeked through the bookcase and sat that it was indeed the creepy creature who was indeed talking to someone over her cell phone. They listened closely, wanting to know what the creature was talking about.  
  
"I know, I mean Marshall has been in my way from the day he first started teaching. The way he's just so nice to his 'students' makes me feel so sick, and not to mention that I've hated him for years. As I soon as I order him to take a retirement from teaching, he'll be out of my way and life forever." And she would've laughed evilly; if not that it was a library she was in, so she just cackled quietly.  
  
The two kids turned to face each other with horrified expressions.  
  
----------  
  
**Classroom**  
  
The two kids ran in the room, panting heavily.  
  
"Sweetie, what's the matter?!" Kai asked with panic as he ran to Alison and pressed a hand to her forehead and led her to her seat.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine!" The redhead swatted Kai's hand away with annoyance as she plopped down into the seat "But you guys! You won't believe what I and Tyson heard!"  
  
"Yeah, it was really, really shocking!" Tyson added as he also sat into his seat.  
  
"Well, what did you hear?" Hilary asked cautiously, as everyone gathered around Alison and Tyson, wanting to know.  
  
The two teens glanced at each other before turning back to their small audience "Ms. Landon's gonna command Mr. Marshall to take a retirement from teaching!" They blurted out in unison, before sinking back into their chairs.  
  
And the classroom was silent as it sunk in.  
  
For a while that is.....  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't let this happen!" Mariah exclaimed as she stood up from her seat with a scared look in her face.  
  
"Yeah!" Felicia agreed as she too stood up, but with more of a determined look in her eyes "We're gonna stop this!"  
  
"Yeah!" The whole classroom agreed in unison.  
  
"We're gonna win that competition!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"WE'RE GONNA MAKE AN EFFORT!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"WE'RE GONNA GET ALONG AND HELP EACH OTHER!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"AND WHEN WE WIN THAT THING, WE'RE GONNA STAND UP WITH HONOR!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"AND WE WON'T CARE IF MS. LANDON WILL BE OUT TO GET US FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!"  
  
"........"  
  
Felicia watched with a deadpanned expression as everyone ran out the out the classroom in two seconds flat.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!"  
  
----------  
  
**Library, Alison's POV**  
  
"I want my old Hiwatari back!"  
  
Hilary stared at me. I couldn't exactly blame her. As soon as I approached her table (she was sitting with Tyson and they were working on that stupid marriage project) I didn't even spare a greeting, just an 'I want my old Hiwatari back!' line.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Okay.......care to repeat?" The brunette asked as she and Tyson put their books down and listened.  
  
I sighed and sat down in a chair "You heard me. I just can't take dealing with this new 'happy go marriage!' Kai. I want that old cold and mean Hiwatari that I always argued with. The Hiwatari that I always managed to frustrate. The Hiwatari that always managed to frustrate me as well. The Hiwatari I could call 'Hiwatari', not the new Hiwatari who's been nagging me to call him 'Kai' or 'pumpkin'! I-I just....need that old Hiwatari back!" I groaned and sank into my chair with a sad expression.  
  
"Oh Ally." Hilary grasped my hand for comfort, sympathy in her eyes "I'm sure it can't be that bad. I mean, Kai is finally making an effort in the project!"  
  
"Yeah, Kai's really doing all he can in this project! And I'm sure that as soon as the competition ends, he'll revert back to his old self!" Tyson said.  
  
I shook my head "I really don't think that's gonna happen Ty. I mean, Kai maybe so heavily into this project that he'll stay all 'Marriage is a wonderful thing' forever person! And the effort that he's putting is exactly the problem! I don't want him to put in so much effort! I want him to put in some effort, not so much effort that he's actually driving me and everyone-and that includes you Hilary!-crazy!" I sighed again, didn't let them say anything as I proceeded to tell them something else.  
  
"And mind you, being totally involved in the project, Kai was doing strange and obscene things...........  
  
** .::Flashback Starts::.**  
  
_I was listening to Kai as he droned on and on about some marriage thing or the other, when a group of girls from Ms. Landon's suddenly stopped in front of us, all of which I might add, were eyeing Kai like some piece of meat!  
_  
_Suddenly, the leader of girls, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes giggled and greeted like some flirt "Hey Kai, what's up?"  
  
Now let me tell you, if Kai were anything like he was before he got so psycho, he would've had enough sense to tell her to buzz off, but nooo, he was foolish enough to actually say "Nothing much. Just working with Alison on the Marriage Project."  
_  
**"**_Oh." The girl eyed me with disdain in her eyes before turning her attention back to Kai "By the way Kai, my name's Mindy, Mindy Daniels. And I was wondering if you'd consider helping me with my own Marriage Project. My 'husband' is just so......hard to explain things to. Would you care to help?" She batted her eyelashes.  
_  
_Now, before we go any further, I would like to explain something. If Kai was the same Kai that didn't worship the guide book, he would've had enough sense to decline, but since he did worship the guide book, guess what he said?!  
  
He **grinned** and **accepted** "I'd love to. Anything to help a marriage better!"_  
  
If you guessed right, good job!  
  
_Tell me, you sense the sarcasm right?  
  
"Great! Here's my number! Call me when you're free or something! See ya later Kai!" Mindy smiled a sugary smile and she walked away with her posse all of which were congratulating her or giggling.  
  
I just watched with my mouth wide open.  
  
"Kai! What do you think you were doing?!" I cried as I turned to face him with a helpless expression.  
  
He shrugged and answered "Hey, just helping a friend."  
  
"A friend? Kai, Mindy Daniels is like a replica of Ms. Landon, only-it sickens me to say this-prettier! And what about the competition hm?! Fraternizing with the enemy is not going to strengthen our chances okay!" I growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Tish tosh, I'm sure getting along with our rivals will make this competition a little more friendly,_ _now if you excuse me, I have to go have tea with dear old Alfred. Catch ya later!" The bluenette walked away, leaving me to stare after him.  
_  
_I really don't think getting friendly with devil's spawn will help us.  
  
And since when did Kai start sounding British?!_  
  
**.::Flashback Ends::.**  
  
"And that's when I decided to come to you guys." I finally finished.  
  
Hilary was the first to say something "Wow, sounds like Kai really has been in way, way too much into the project."  
  
I rolled my eyes and answered "Duh Hil! I think we all already knew that! Anyway, if you guys have any plans as to what I can do to get Kai back, I'm all ears!"  
  
Tyson and Hilary turned to look at each other for a moment, before turning back to face me.  
  
"You're doomed."  
  
I groaned and just banged my head against the table.  
  
"Typical. The one time you guys have to agree on something and it's about this!" I finally murmured as I stopped.  
  
Tyson shrugged "Hey, we're just being honest with you. And besides, we might be able to agree more on things more if a certain brunette here would see things my way!" He glared at Hilary who gladly returned it.  
  
Inwardly, I groaned as I watched them quarrel all over again.  
  
'_Knew it was too good to be true. I mean, just when you think they could actually act sensible and confess their real feelings, they have to give me a headache!_' I dropped my head on the table and put my hands over it.  
  
And seriously, is tish tosh even British?

* * *

**Chapter Four Ends..........TBC**

* * *

**Note:**Wel there you go, another chapter completed. Now if you excuse me, I have to go work on some of my other fics.  
  
I have a very important thing to say so don't you dare ignore it! I'm leaving for Manila on July 14th, so this will put my fics on a very, very long delay, but I'll try to get in as many chapters as I can before I move. Plus, I'm not even sure they air Beyblade in Asia, which totally sucks. I mean, I used to live in Cambodia before moving to Virginia, and I never could find anything good on TV. And this also means I won't get to see G Rev! Unfairness!  
  
And don't forget to review! 


	6. Get Ready For Maxy's Insane Plan

**Note: **I'MMM BACK!!!!!!!! Yes, finally after that long wait, I've arrived with the chapter of my best story (in my opinion anyway). Sorry for all those people who are waiting for an update for Boy Trouble, it's just I wanted to write this chapter SOO BAD!!! But don't worry; Boy Trouble will be posted soon!

Anyway, enough of the pointless talk please read! Don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

**Get Ready For Maxy's Insane Plan**

* * *

----------

**Empty Classroom, Allison's POV**

"I hereby declare this meeting adjourned!"

I, Hil, Mari, Ems, Max, Ty, Ray, and Bry were all sitting at one of science tables. I was holding that hammer thing that judges hold at court.

Along with the wig and robe thingy.

Max blinked and asked "What meeting? All I remember is Emily dragging me off here blabbering on and on about something or the other."

Tyson added a "Same with me. The screaming banshee here just grabbed and next thing I know you're wearing a wig."

Hilary and Emily immediately whipped their heads so that their eyes met their partners.

"You mean to say while I was talking, you weren't listening?!" They both questioned in unison.

Both of them used those scary voices you only hear in horror movies.

Both of the boys gulped, scared out of their wits.

"Well?!"

Max was the first one to find his voice "I-I was th-thinking about sugar?" He answered in an unsure voice.

Emily's eyes narrowed to slits as Hilary asked Tyson "And you?"

"Uh......I was mesmerized by your beauty?" Tyson replied in the same tone as Max.

Hilary frowned but turned her attention away from him (which made the bluenette give a small sigh of relief).

I was pretty sure I was the only one who noticed the very faint blush on her face.

Thinking it was time for the attention to be brought back to me, I made a few subtle coughs until I was sure everyone's eyes were on me.

"Back to the subject. We are all here for one special reason. That one reason is going to drive us insane unless we manage to stop this reason." I said in the most serious voice I could muster.

Ray gulped and asked "What is the reason Ally?"  
  
I answered, using the three lettered word that managed to disrupt our lives.

"Kai."

It seemed like everyone inhaled a breath at the same time.

I relaxed back into my chair, pulled off that stupid wig (it itched like hell for crying out loud!) and smiled mischievously at my fellow friends.

"Any ideas ladies and gentlemen?"

----------

**Empty Classroom, Third Person's POV**

"Okay people, let's go over all the ideas we've come up with!"

Hilary started,

"No 1. **Use reverse psychology. If we all act just as crazy as him, maybe he'll stop.**"

Mariah gave her idea,

"No 2. **Give him the silent treatment. He'll eventually go over the edge with his craziness and he'll return to normal.**"

Then Ray,

"No 3. **Alison gives him a long heart-to-heart talk until Kai gets the point and stops.**"

Emily,

"No 4. **We all confront him about his craziness. Give him a long and boring scientific lecture and he'll get so bored he'll have to stop!**"

Max,

"No 5. **Have Bryan dress up in a really girly dress; wear a blonde wig, loads of makeup, sing a girly song in front of Kai and scare him out of his wits!**"

Everyone stared at him for a second.

Max clapped his hands with happiness, oblivious.

Alison shook her head and muttered "Next."

Bryan (but not before glaring at Max),

"No 6. **Do nothing about it. He'll return to normal...eventually.**"

Finally Tyson.

"No 7. **Give a big buffet with lots of food.**"

For one lousy minute, everyone was silent.

Before...

_SLAP!_

An angry Hilary stood towering over the unconscious bluenette (who had a really red handprint on his face) who was lying on the floor with a dazed look.

More slaps followed.

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

Alison blinked. "Ookaay...." She turned to the rest of the kids, who were also trying to ignore the slapping.

_Slap!_

"Since it only seems rational we use only one idea from the batch we've already gotten." Alison started "And I really don't know how to decide which one we're going to use, so we're just gonna vote and see if it works. You can vote more than once if you want. All right?"

Mari, Bryan, Ray, Emily, and Max all chirped "All right."

The redhead clapped her hands once and repeated in a relieved voice "All right."

_Slap!_

"Raise your hands if you want Hil's idea."

Zero votes.

'_Probably because everyone thinks we're already acting crazy and Kai ain't acting normal yet." _Alison thought with her normal dry wit.

_Slap!_

"Raise you hands if you want Mari's idea."

Two votes. One from Mariah and her loyal boyfriend (3 guess who, and the first doesn't count).

_Slap!_

"Raise your hands if you want Ray's idea."

Two votes again. And from the same people. A certain redhead gave them a very scary glare, but they were too busy looking at each other to notice.

'_I'll be damned if I have to talk that Psycho Hiwatari!' _Alison thought grimly.

_Slap!_

"If you want Emily's idea?"

Zero votes. No one really wanted to give a lecture, even the orange haired girl who suggested it in the first place.

_Slap!_

"Bryan's idea?"

One vote from the lilac haired boy himself.

_Slap!_

Alison glanced at Hilary to make sure she was occupied with beating up her husband-cough!-I mean partner before whispering in a quiet voice so the brunette couldn't hear.

"Votes for Ty's idea?"

Zero votes. All the girls and boys gave a small sigh of relief.

Alison giggled a bit before asking...

"Anyone up for Maxy's idea?"

Ray and Max smirked while Mariah and Emily had huge smiles that took up almost half their faces.

Five votes. Ally included.

_Slap!_

Bryan gave them all of them nastiest glare he's ever given (making them gulp) and muttered in a dark and foreboding voice.

"I am going get back at you...I don't know when and I don't know how...but when you least expect it....expect it."

_SLAP!_

----------

**Cafeteria**

"Sorry Tyson, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. You just upset me a bit."

Hilary awkwardly apologized to the bluenette as she pressed some ice against her forehead. Normally Tyson who have liked having Hil's skin have contact with his (even f there was ice between them) but the throbbing of his head was hurting real bad so he just mumbled in a quiet voice with is eyes closed.

"No problem Hilary."

She gave him a small smile which he awkwardly returned.

(Sigh) It really seemed like a nice turning point in their very weird relationship.

On the other side of the table (or soon-to-be lovebirds) Mariah and Ray were trying to persuade a certain moody lilac haired boy.

"No means no Kon! I refuse to dress up in some Little-Bo-Pip costume and sing a trashy song about rainbows and butterflies just so Kai can return to normal!" Bryan finally snapped, "And what the heck does Blondie's little idea have to do with Kai going back to normal?!"

"Uhhh....." Mariah glanced at Ray with a helpless look on her face only to see the other neko-jin with the same look on his face as well.

Bryan leaned back into his chair with a smug look.

Mariah just groaned "Look, the point is that Max's idea got the most votes so you're going to have to go through it whether you like it or not!" She crossed her arms with a determined look on her face.

Though inside she knew this method would never work.

But then, Alison cut in and put in her extra two cents as well. "You know Bry, if you don't give this a try, then you realize Kai will never get to normal?"

"Hn. As f I even care about that."

Ally smirked "Perhaps you don't care about Kai, but I know for a fact that you would care if Kai got to Felicia."

Bryan sat up so fast that both Mari and Ray jumped in surprise.

"Care to elaborate?" Bryan tried to look casual, but due to all the twitching it was obvious he wasn't.

Ally's smirk grew "I think you know exactly what I mean. Felicia has been spending time with Kai, and they're both putting a lot of effort into the project. Even though Felicia is still acting like herself, we all know it's only a matter of time before Felicia gets kooky herself." She sat, looking very comfortable and waiting.

As soon as her words sunk in, Bryan's eyes grew small, his face turned white and.....

For the first time in history, Bryan Valkov gave way to an almost feminine style faint.

Weird.

----------

**Dream Sequence, Bryan's POV**

_I was alone._

_Just me, myself, and the hallways. I was walking down a part of the hallway that I didn't seem familiar, but I still walked._

_Then I heard giggling._

_Curious, I scrunched my eyebrows, closed my eyes, and concentrated on where it was coming from._

_Finally, I opened my eyes and realized it was coming from a room not too far away from me. I continued walking, always concentrating. I stopped in front of a door, realizing that the giggling had to be coming from there._

_I gently pushed open the door and gaped at what I saw._

_The entire room was set up like a kitchen with the oven, pots, pans, everything! But what was really weird was that there was girl by the oven. She was wearing a girly, ruffly, pink apron, complete with mittens and the likes._

_But what really got me was that I knew who the girl was._

_It was Felicia._

_She turned around and faced me with a big smile "Oh sweetie, how was work today? I hope you had a great time! I know I did! And look, I even baked you some cupcakes!!"_

_I was still gaping._

_But of course, she didn't notice and (still with that creepy smile on her face) she grabbed my arm and sat me down on a chair. She sat on the chair opposite of me._

_And looked at me with that very big smile._

_I was nervous and asked her "Um, Felicia are you okay?"_

_She cocked her head to the side and stared at me like I grew a second head. "Of course I'm okay silly! Oh look, you're tie is all wrinkled!" She fixed it and smoothed it out, admiring her work._

_I on the other hand, just took one look at what I was wearing and gave a high pitched girlish scream._

_I was a stiff gray suit with the blue tie and brown shoes. I looked like some guy named Joe Smith for crying out loud!_

_But though this shocked me, it was nothing compared to what I saw on my finger._

_It was an engagement ring._

_Felicia followed my gaze and as soon as she saw what I was looking dumbfounded at, she giggled "What's got in such a state sweetie?"_

"_The the the the..."_

_The overly giggly girl giggled again "Oh Bryan! I love you!" _

"_The the the the..."_

_She giggled again._

"_Bryan..."_

"_The the the the..."_

"_Bryan..."_

"_The the the..."_

"_BRYAN!!!"_

----------

**Cafeteria**

"BRYAN!"

I sat up so fast, that both Ray and Mariah fell off their chairs. Still creeping out from that dream my face was really pale and stuff.

As soon Ray and Mariah got up and seated themselves properly, I said those three dreaded words that I'd been thinking about in that split second.

"I'll do it."  
  
Actually, it's more like four words cause I'll is a contraction.

But honestly, who cares?

----------

**Hilary's POV, Library**

"Are you kidding me?"

I and Alison were in a small corner of the library, laughing as quietly as we could manage as she told me all about Bryan's dream.

"You mean she actually told him she loved him! Oh my gosh!" I managed to exclaim through her giggles.

Alison's face was so red (compared to her usual pale skin) that it was all she could do to not to burst out in hysterics so she just nodded.

I whistled in awe and leaned back into my chair. "So just when are you have Bry dress up and sing about lollipops and butterflies?"

Ally shrugged and answered in a casual "I'm not really sure. When I find a suitable date, then we'll dress him up like some Barbie doll."

I cracked a small smile since all the laughing took a lot of energy out of me. It also didn't seem to help that Mr. Derk was throwing us glares every now and then.

"Thanks Kai! That like, helped so much!"

As soon as we heard that annoying and familiar voice, both of us sat up real straight and tried straining out ears, wondering just where that voice had been coming from.

Ally tugged on my shirt sleeve and pointed to a nearby bookshelf. Understanding the message, I nodded and we walked to the bookshelf, couched down low, and removed a few books so we both had a clear view.

And what a view it was.

Daniels and Kai were sitting at a table and Kai was blabbering on and on about stuff while Mindy was only pretending to listen and occasionally trying to make a pass at him only to be ignored by the ever oblivious bluenette.

Though I found the whole thing very amusing, it was very obvious Ally didn't. As I made a sideways glance in her direction I could see that her knuckles were turning white, her normally calm looking blue eyes had fire inside of them, and she looked ready to pounce on them any second.

Deciding this was one of those times I had to be the 'calm and soothing best friend' girl, I gently placed my hand on the redhead's and asked in a soft voice "What are you thinking? And don't even think of trying to get involved in a catfight with Mindy Daniels in the library!"

Ally slowly turned her head so we facing each other and said in a determined voice "I'm not. I'm just thinking about a suitable date for Bry." She gave a slight smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ookaay..." I turned back to the scene of the crime just in time to see the silly bimbo (Mindy not Kai) ask n her annoying voice.

"Um, hey Kai?"

"Yeah?'

"I like, think it's real great you're like, telling me all this stuff but like, I was wondering like, if you'd considering going with me to this restaurant that just opened pretty recently like, tomorrow, and you could like, tell me more about all this stuff like, there?" She made sure to bat her eyelashes in a seductive manner.

I was amazed a how many times the word 'like' appeared in her question.

"Sure. That sounds great! I can tell you all sorts of marriage problems people face today and I get to eat! Sounds cool!"

"Great!" And with that, both Mindy and Kai had left the building.

Whistling, I turned to Ally and found her with a crazed look on her face.

"Um Ally....you all right?"

She turned to face me again and still with that crazed look on her face she whispered "I think I've found the perfect day for Bryan...MUAHAHAHA....!"

No seriously, she really did laugh like that.

"...HAHAHAHA...!"

...and she's still laughing like that.

"HAHAHA...!"

I think I need to get a new best friend. And I need to get a sane one at that.

"HAHA..!"  
  
I never thought I would think this, but I sure am glad Mr. Derk is coming towards us right now with that mad look on his face.

"HAHA!"

----------

**Sidewalk, Ray's POV**

It was unbelievable.

How the heck was I the one who was always stuck with the lame jobs no one else ever seems to want?!

Oh yes, now I remember...

We drew straws.

'_Typical.' _I thought as walked down the sidewalk. '_This is exactly what happens when you leave Max in charge of his idea. He gets straws to determine who does what. Hil and Ally do waitresses, Ems does bartender, Tyson and Max get_ _backstage singers, Felicia (who we all told about the plan to after) does pianist, and I GET STUCK WITH SPYING ON THE VICTIMS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!' _

I just wanted to tear all my hair out in frustration right about now.

"Calling Y.Y. Sly Cat, do you hear me? Over."

Giving a slight growl I picked up my walkie talkie out of my pocket and answered in a disgruntled voice "I hear ya Miss America. Blue Rooster and Blonde Peacock are only one block from the destination. And what's up with the weird nicknames Max?! I mean Y.Y. Sly Cat and Miss America?! You've got to be kidding me!! Over."

I made sure to keep my voice down to loud whispers so Kai and Mindy wouldn't see me following them.

"Hey! I happen think the nicknames I came up with are spanking brilliant old chap! Over."

"Since when did you have an English accent Miss America?" I added some sarcasm to my question, not that it was like he'd notice.

"Uh........how are Blue Rooster and Yellow Peacock?"

Well at least he didn't add 'over' at the end.

I checked Kai and Mindy and to my shock, I saw that-

"Oh man, they're already approaching the building!"

"....Y.Y. Sly Cat?"

"Yeah Miss America?"

"You think you could've told me that a little sooner?"

"....maybe."

----------

**Restaurant, Third Person's POV**

Max Tate faced his friends with a panicked look on his face.

"Quick you guys, get into your positions! Y.Y. Sly Cat says Blue Rooster and Yellow Peacock are approaching the building!" He waved his arms in panic.

Hilary, Tyson, Felicia (who was slightly confused as to why Bryan was actually doing this because he never told her the reasons), Mariah, Max, Emily, and Bryan were all backstage, wearing there costumes (except for Bryan cause he was going to wear his later).

Hilary nodded and said in a confident voice "Right. C'mon Mari and Ems, we got people to serve. And it was good that a friend of your dad works here and lent us these 'jobs' for tonight Max. Now c'mon!" She grabbed Emily and Mariah's arms and led out of the stage.

And with that, Kai and Mindy pushed open the glass doors and appeared in the restaurant.

* * *

**Chapter Five Ends..........TBC**

* * *

**Note: **Well, I made this chapter extra long so you guys would at least be a little satisfied. If you're still confused about the nicknames here's the list so you'll understand better.

**Miss America: **Max

**Y.Y. Sly Cat: **Ray (**Y.Y. **stands for Ying Yang)

**Blue Rooster: **Kai

**Yellow Peacock: **Mindy

About the dream, Bryan was scared. Since Felicia's really determined to win the contest (so Mr. Marshall doesn't have to retire) Bryan's just scared that she'll turn just as insane as Kai on him. I know this explanation stinks and stuff, but hopefully it will explain at least a few things.

Now, don't forget to review!


	7. The Case Of Bryan's Panties

**Note: **I'm dedicating this chapter to Diamond Core for cheering me up after I received that silly note from Flamer (self explanatory). And also for being the first one to review 'The Small Things in Life'. Plus, she said she was dying and I'm not too fond of funerals.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lindsay Lohan's "Speak." I realize I truly suck at choosing songs, because this song is too weird for the context, and I had through the trouble of going through websites to find lyrics because I don't own the CD.

**

* * *

The Case Of Bryan's Panties****

* * *

**

**Restaurant, Hilary's POV**

"Hello sir, may I please take your order?"

"Why yes thank you, I would like the poached potatoes served with vegetables and gravy. My wife here will have the salmon bathed in red wine sauce and with a side order of peas." A rather old gentleman answered as he looked at his wife to make sure the order was okay with her.

I nodded and copied down the orders as I quickly scanned the restaurant. As soon as Kai and Mindy had entered the restaurant, we immediately got into our positions. I and Ally were to attend to the other tables so that Kai and Mindy wouldn't notice we were there. Ray (wearing a ridiculous getup that consisted of thick glasses, a fake nose, and a mustache) guided them to a table near the stage for Bryan's performance and was currently taking their orders. Tyson and Max was somewhere behind the stage, working on the lighting and supposedly talking to Felicia and Bryan, while Emily was tending to the drinks.

The 'Giggle Lights' was a very weird restaurant compared to all the others. It had a variety of the strangest foods on the menus. There was fast food, fancy food, and in-between types of food on the menu (don't ask). Also, there seemed to be different parts in the restaurant. There was a big stage in front of the restaurant, beside it there was a mini bar where all the champagne and alcohol was, on the other side of the stage were all the elegant and sophisticated looking tables are (all that fancy stuff). In front of the stage there were all the small round tables used for fast food.

"Yo Hilary, could you get back to Earth already?" I blinked as I saw a hand waving in front of me. I rolled my eyes and batted it away. 'It' being the hand of a certain Chinese girl with pink hair who decided to be the chef for the whole thing.

"Well sorry, but I was really enjoying my time in the clouds." I teasingly responded as Mariah and I shared a nice round of laughter.

"Whatever Hil," Mariah started, still chuckling. "So what's the order?" I pressed the paper filled with the list into her awaiting palm and grinned.

"I'm gonna go check up on Ally, Don't burn anything!" I warned her, only half serious. Mariah maybe not be a bad cook, but there were times when she got careless and her chicken ended up looking small and black. On more than one occasion.

Nonetheless, my obvious concern for the food only rewarded a brilliant thwack to the head.

I should've been a village idiot.

* * *

**Back Stage, Third Person's POV**

"Is everything settled?" Max asked as he tapped his clipboard and talked into his earpiece (the walkie talkies were so five minutes ago!).

"Lighting's fine." Max heard Tyson respond from his earpiece. "You wanted everything a bit dim right?"

"Right." The blonde responded. "Is everything going okay Ally?"

He received static.

"Ally?"

"That…brzz….hussy…brzz…gonna…brzz….her…"

It was pretty obvious to Max that Allison was probably plotting a certain stuck up girl's death.

"Uh…I'll take that as a yes."

"Everything's fine here Max." Emily's voice was heard as Max nodded (wait, how could she see him?) to show he heard.

"Okay. How about-"

"MAX!"

The blonde winced as the shriek was clearly (hundred percent) received, with no amount of static whatsoever.

The gods must hate him.

"Yess…Felicia?" Max asked as he dragged the 'yes' to show his exasperation. He was pretty sure the black haired girl wouldn't notice unless it danced naked in front of her.

"Bryan says his panties are missing and-"

"Bryan wears panties?"

"It's for the costume Tate."

"……I knew that."

"Of course you did, anyway, they're missing and I have absolutely no idea where they are. Got any suggestions?"

The gods **did** hate him.

"…we're scheduled to go in only two hours right?" The blue eyed American inquired weakly.

"Yep."

He hated the gods too.

**

* * *

Hilary's POV **

"Hilary, I need you bring this food over to that table in the corner." Mariah ordered me as she handed me a dish of Shrimp Fettuccini(1)

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the dish. "Yes sir." I managed to avoid the hit she was about to give me as I dashed to the said table.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal." I said cheerfully as the couple sitting responded with a 'thank you' and then left (me, not the couple. I don't Mariah's food looks **that** bad). However, before I could walk a couple of feet away, I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and the next thing I knew someone was shaking me like there was no tomorrow.

If the person would stop shaking me, then maybe there **would **be a tomorrow.

For me at least.

"Will-you-stop-doing-that!" I grabbed hold of the person's hands and jerked them off, trying to regain my sense of sight and…consciousness. I fixed the person who was trying to cut off my air supply.

It was Tyson.

Why was I not surprised?

"Tyson." I growled through gritted teeth. "What is the matter with you?"

The bluenette blinked for a second, scratched his head the nest, and shrugged. "I dunno. But Bryan's panties are missing; Max is foaming at the mouth, and I was wondering if you knew where they were."

Really, if the whole thing hadn't been spelled **C-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-P-H-E**, I would've laughed myself silly.

But since it did spell **C-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-P-H-E**, all I could do was grab hold of Tyson's shoulders and start shaking _him_.

**

* * *

Bar Section, Emily's POV **

From what I could observe, everything looked to be complete chaos.

Hilary was shaking Tyson at the far corner of the restaurant, Allison was glaring at Kai and Mindy who were in the other far corner, Max was running around in circles at the backstage, Felicia and Ray (who was still in his ridiculous getup) were trying to calm him down, Bryan was probably putting his costume on, and even though I could see Mariah since she was in the kitchen, I thought I did see something that closely resembled smoke coming out the kitchen doors.

Complete, utter chaos.

"Hey can I get my martini over here?" My attention drifted away from them as I handed some random faceless guy his drink before shouting so I could gain Hilary's and Tyson's attentions.

"Hey guys, over here!"

They (well, it was more like Hilary since Tyson looked just a bit _too _dizzy) ignored me.

"Guys! Hilary! Tyson!"

Still ignoring me.

"GUYS! HILARY! TYSON!"

Okay, ignoring the fact that I accidentally made the random faceless man spill his martini from surprise, I think I did a pretty good job since Hilary and Tyson finally looked at me with two identical sheepish smiles (they would make such a cute couple!) and walked over to me.

"Yeah Emily?" Tyson asked as he sat on a chair that was seated near the bar.

I rolled my eyes. "I need you to watch out for Allison. She looks like she's about to kill Mindy any second now, and I do not need Max's uncle getting mad at us because our friend caused a Cat Fight. It will not earn points for me." I say bluntly as I wiped a glass wine, making sure it looked shiny and pert.

Tyson reassured me. "Relax Ems, Max's family already love ya. And I wouldn't mind a Cat Fight right now." The bluenette gave a wink that seemed like a cross between perverted and teasing.

"But." Hilary cuts in with glare to the bluenette. I'm suddenly happy that perfectionists** do** exist. "Don't worry; we'll make sure that nothing bad happens." She smiled reassuringly as she tugged on Tyson's sleeve, urging him to move.

"By the way," I heard Tyson call out as he walked with the brunette. "Bryan's panties are missing and Max is going crazy so if you find them could you tell him!"

Three things happened as soon as that sentence was uttered. The random faceless guy spilled his martini **again**, Hilary gave a hard thwack to him on the shoulder, and I just think that 'I so did not need that.'

In that order.

**

* * *

Backstage, Third Person's POV **

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"No, but it's the only one we've got."

"But to not do **anything**?"

"Look, unless you're planning to give Bryan your panties which I sincerely doubt you're going to, this is the only thing we can do."

"……okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that crack about the panties and just concentrate on the fact that Bryan's costume was **designed **to show certain (cough) parts. I mean, it's not short but it's pretty tight."

"True, but as long as Bryan doesn't do any splits, then maybe we won't traumatize _too_ many people."

"If you say so Ray."

"I do say so Felicia."

"AND I SAY YOU NEED TO GET ME-MMPH!"

"……remind me again why you thought it was a good idea to tie Max to a chair so he wouldn't go crazy, **without **taping his mouth?"

"…I forgot."

"Hmhm."

"Mmph."

"……let's just go check up on Bryan and see whether he's ready or not okay?"

**

* * *

Restaurant **

As Hilary observed from her table, she could clearly see Mindy hanging **all **over Kai and Allison, well...**not** very happy about it.

What an understatement. Of the year.

Currently, the mentioned redhead's face was shade of splotchy red, her eyes had a fire that spelt **d-i-e,** she was breathing very erratically as her chest rose up and down, her feet seemed to stick onto the ground with superglue, and her hands were curled in such tight fists Hilary was afraid they might start bleeding.

How this managed to go unnoticed from **Kai **but **not Tyson **(the bluenette had been observing Allison as well, seeing as he was standing right next to Hilary), Hilary the Perfectionist shall never know.

Though she wasn't surprised Mindy didn't notice. In all honesty, she would have been shocked if the blonde did.

"Oh Kai, you're such a great guy!" Mindy giggled hysterically as Kai started to explain how a married should take care of their baby properly, "I think it's great you know all this stuff! In fact, I bet you know a lot of other stuff as well." Mindy fluttered her eyelashes (Hilary wished they would just get stuck together) in a not-so-flirtatious way. More like silly.

Kai oblivious to Mindy's banter replied. "Well, I am knowledgeable about what sorts of food Pregnant Women should eat if that's what you mean." He took a stab at his salad and ate a piece of lettuce.

"No Kai," Mindy started in odd breathy voice that Hilary assumed was **supposed **to sound seductive, "That's not what I meant at all." Taking three seconds to watch Kai frown confused at her words, she leaned forward from her side of the table, yanked the front of Kai's shirt, and seized his lips into a kiss of a collision of two lips.

Hilary could feel her husband's-I mean-partner's jaw drop behind her as she watched Allison. Who was watching the kiss with a furious expression.

It was obvious the redhead's eyes did not spell **d-i-e**, but **D-I-E**.

Hilary could only lean into Tyson's comfortable body from shock (since when did he smell so good?) as she watched the other girl stalk forward with ragged steps.

In the next few moments, Allison had yanked a certain person out of the kiss, and launched the most perfect, strongest, most **painful**, punch Allison had ever launched in her entire life.

Hilary fainted.

And the music started.

**

* * *

**

**Stage**

Usually, when a sickening crunch is heard (obviously because the nose is in the process of being broken) people turn their heads to the sour, trying to identify it.

However, this did not happen as the sudden blast of music, fog, and blinking lights of every singled color imaginable threw people off in a daze (this including Tyson, Emily, Allison, Kai, and Mindy.) Then suddenly, the fog cleared way for a bit so people could see a girl playing a slow melody on a grand piano.

The girl was Felicia. Who was wearing tight black pants, with a white turtleneck with no sleeves; she seemed to sporting fingerless _fishnet_ gloves that went all the way up her shoulders. She was also wearing red boots, red hoped earrings, and a red choker. Her face was done up with just a touch of mascara and lip gloss along with a little foundation. Felicia's hair was done up in tight Chinese styled bun (complete with chopsticks) along with her long bangs done in short braids so they hung to the side of her face.

While she was playing a low melody on her piano, the fog started to clear down even more as a figure started to emerge from the shadows. As soon as Felicia started to pick up the beat, everyone was able to see the figure clearly as the person stood perfectly still in front of the stage, looking very……er……pretty.

He or she was wearing a high collared green mandarin(2) styled dress with silver designs, the slits reaching all the way up to the upper thighs. Underneath the dress, there were tight black fishnet stockings. The person had ballet shoes and what looked like an anklet bracelet poking through. Also, one could see many rings and bracelets on both of the person's arms and fingers, plus two dangly big earrings hung from the ears and a long intricate necklace was on the neck. Her or his face was done heavily in makeup with lots of mascara on the eyes, blood red lipstick on the lips, along with many layers of foundation and powder with lots of other things.

Tyson wasn't sure whether he wanted to clap and cat call because the costume looked too funny or shriek in terror due to the fact that the person wearing the costume was Bryan Valkov. He was leaning towards the latter though.

Though Bryan's face was set in a scowl, one couldn't really be too sure _what_ is was with all the makeup covering the face. Suddenly Bryan glided over to Felicia and the piano where he grabbed a microphone off the head and **sat **on the piano (not the key part, the one where you open the case thing.)

Then he started **belting** out lyrics.

Oh the horror.

"_C'mon and let it out_

_Give it to me_

_You know that I can take it_

_Be because the more _

_You say the more I'm at ease_

_C'mon don't keep me waiting_

_I don't wanna guess, not a test_

_Tell me what you're thinking"_

Now there are some things you have to realize about our favorite Russian (actually our favorite Russian's Kai but who cares). Bryan Valkov has two major talents. One, is beyblading (duh!) and two, is being to scare the wits out of you just by staring.

Singing is not a major talent, and probably not even a minor for Bryan. So it would suffice to say that everyone was taken aback by his terrible shrieking. Tyson would have closed his ears but he was too busy supporting Hilary who was lucky enough not to suffer because she fainted.

Felicia just **had** to join in for when Bryan was halfway through the chorus.

"_Keep it real no big deal_

_Tell me what you're dreaming_

_Speak, let it out, breath"_

So the two of them just continued through the song, sounding horrible together (maybe they had more in common than they thought), and taking no notice of the brunette that fainted, the bluenette that was holding her (who hadn't let go for some _strange _reason), the redhead who was staring shell-shocked, and the other two who were suffering because of the singing.

Wait; scratch that, because **everyone **was suffering because of the singing.

**

* * *

Some Time Later **

After Felicia and Bryan (who while singing, kept moving all over the head of the piano, obviously_ trying_ to give a good show) had gone through "Speak", "Rumors", "First", and many other songs, they decided that it was time to stop playing.

Felicia stood up from the piano and bowed with Bryan who had gotten up from his spot on the instrument. While the young boy looked like he wanted else than to die and take everyone else with him, the dark haired girl smiled, happy that they were able to a job well done.

"Well everyone hope you enjoyed the good show! I know I di-" Felicia stopped mid sentence as she took in the view of the audience's shocked and disturbed faces, and stared dumbstruck at the little scene that consisted of a fainted brunette, a helping bluenette, a gob smacked redhead, and the other bluenette who **wasn't **sane plus the blonde with cotton in her head (obviously too soft for rocks).

One of the two was supporting a bloody nose.

"……right."

Stardom was obviously not all it was cracked up to be.

**

* * *

Backstage **

"So…how's it going Ray? Has Max calmed down yet?"

"Mmph mmph."

"Oh sorry Max, didn't see you there."

"Hmph."

"Don't worry about it Mari, Max has calmed down quite a bit. Where's Emily?"

"Last time I saw her, she was muttering about how her in-laws were going to hate her or something. I think she thinks that she won't be accepted in Max's family. Poor her."

"Mm…"

"I'm sure it'll be alright. By the way, what's happening with Ally and Hil? I thought I heard someone faint but I'm not too sure."

"Well…Hilary is kind of _asleep, _Tyson's holding her, Allison still looks shocked, and Kai or Mindy has a bloody nose, I can't remember."

"Mmph?"

"……alright. So…how was the show? Did you like it?"

"…I was pretty amazed with the results."

"Hmph."

**

* * *

Chapter Six Ends……….TBC

* * *

**

Note: Next chapter we'll see the aftermath of Bryan's show, plus we'll get a look at Mr. Marshall's and Ms. Landon's career problem.

Also please take your guesses: Did Allison punch Kai or Mindy? I've already decided who she punched but I want to see your guesses.

(1)Shrimp Fettucini: Have no idea what it is? You're not alone. I only saw a slight mention of the dish in some book I read and thought it sounded nice.

(2)Mandarin style dress: It's just an elegant chinese styled dress. Similar to the Viatnamese dresses you see rich people wearing, but the style is slightly different (I think).


	8. Military Intelligence: An Oxymoron

_Chapter Summary_: In which Felicia has a whip, Hilary becomes (literally) attached to her trench coat, and we have an abundant amount of people fainting. Sadly, Tyson's too busy worrying about a certain brunette to notice.

_Chapter Pairings_: Light TyHil & FelBry, with slight MaxEm and AlliKai.

_Dedication_: SGCred, Paris Super Girls, and lovelykadeinufan. SGCred, for being a great supporter/reviewer. Paris Super Girls, cause well, I just think you guys deserve it for being so awesome, and lovelykadeinufan for being my 100th reviewer!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the song 'Celebration' or the Star Wars references, or the 'Hokey Pokey' song. Darn, I really Americanize this fic now, don't I?

_Warnings_: OOC, hetero, and _under_use of chocolate.

Sorry I couldn't update faster, but my summer camp was trying to pull off this Disney production for the little kids and I was the assistant director (which unbelievably, takes a LOT of hard work to do).

_

* * *

_

_**I Want A Divorce**_

_**Military Intelligence: An Oxymoron**_

_

* * *

_

**Empty Classroom, Third Person's POV**

"Remind me again why I'm here?"

Hilary sighed impatiently again, turning back to the bluenette beside her, "How many times do I have to tell you, we're here because Felicia specifically told us to meet us up here at 3:00 sharp." Ruby eyes sought brown, grumpiness clear in them, "Do you un-der-stand?" Hilary asked through gritted teeth, dragging out the syllables for emphasize.

Tyson merely raised an eyebrow, "I take it you're still acting PMS-y about that day you fainted at Max's uncle's restaurant huh?" He quickly ducked the swipe the brunette tried to get him with, squashing himself into his chair.

"First of all, the name of the restaurant is called 'Giggle Lights'. Second, I did not faint. I merely happened to become very…surprised and I simply…collapsed. Third, I do not PMS Granger," Hilary glared at the cowering bluenette sitting next to her, "Okay?"

"...okay."

Hilary (seeing that she managed to terrify – I mean – knock some sense into the boy) nodded, turning her attention to the front of the room. The classroom was assembled like a small auditorium, with all the chairs lined up in rows and rows, and the big desk at the front. Hilary wasn't sure she really wanted to know what happened with the desks.

"Hilary! Tyson! Over here!"

The brunette and bluenette turned towards the sound of the voice, looking for who it was. They were sitting on the very front row, as it seemed like all the other seats were taken. It was like Felicia had contacted almost the entire eighth grade.

Tyson's eyes brightened after he saw who it was. "Hey Max!" He stood up and waved back at his equally enthusiastic friend.

Max (and Emily) were both walking towards them, pushing through the huge throng of kids. And after a few incidents that involved fruit, underwear, and accidental-on-purpose groping towards Max (something that Emily didn't look all that happy about), the duo managed to get a seat next to Tyson and Hilary.

"So do you guys know why Felicia called us up here?" Emily asked.

Tyson shrugged, "Not a clue Ems. Maybe she's organized a party for us with lots and lots of free food for all!" The boy gave an almost _dreamy _sigh, with evident big pink hearts in his eyes.

He took no notice of the other three people edging _slowly _away from him with clear caution.

Hilary coughed, deciding it was time to go onto other topics. "Yes well, uh, have you guys seen Mariah or Ray anywhere?"

Emily's eyes narrowed in thought. "Actually no. I haven't seen them all day. I didn't even see Allison or Kai for that matter! Mr. Marshall was acting totally weepy in class that time when he found out that his favorite students weren't in class." She snickered.

Max rolled his eyes, "Mr. Marshall thinks everyone is his favorite student. Remember that time when Anna was sick? He totally dedicated the entire class to making get well cards for her." The blonde smiled, "He even forgot to give us homework!"

"Oh man, that day rocked! Mr. Marshall is a pretty cool teacher if I may say so!" Tyson willingly agreed.

Emily and Hilary rolled their eyes simultaneously, and were about to open their mouths and say something, when a-

"MR. MARSHALL _IS_ A GOOD TEACHER. THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO HELP HIM."

When a loud shouting voice that seemed to come from a _microphone _interrupted, shocked, and scared them out of their wits (along with everyone else in the room).

Obviously, microphones could be very loud in this school. Especially, when you shouted into them.

* * *

**Empty Classroom, Tyson's POV**

"Ladies and Germans, we are gathered here to discuss a very important matter," Felicia stopped walking for a second to stare at us with seriousness lined in her eyes. "Mr. Marshall."

I swear, it was like the entire class just took this big gulp of breath. You could practically _feel_ the air being sucked out. Even Hilary looked a bit apprehensive.

After the booming voice had well, boomed, Felicia emerged from behind the desk, microphone in hand and military suit on body (no, I am not kidding) shocking and confusing the students even more. It didn't exactly help that as soon as Felicia had walked in front of the teacher's desk, disco lights and a disco ball, along with a song that sounded suspiciously like 'Celebration' had erupted, sending several children into comatose.

(Un) Fortunately, after Felicia had managed to switch off the music, wake up the students from their really deep sleep, and was able to get the students to settle down, she completely turned into this controlling, raving, and _very _psychotic bit – I mean – witch.

If I wasn't so used to Hilary, I'd be just as scared as everyone else.

"What's wrong with Mr. Marshall?" A girl on my left asked timidly.

Felicia was on her like a dog, shaking her _whip_ at her. "What's wrong with Mr. Marshall! What's wrong! What's wrong, little girl, is that Mr. Marshall's whole career is going to go down the drain! That's what's WRONG!" She shouted at her right in the face.

Three…two…one…

Yep, Felicia had sent yet another girl collapsing.

"How is Mr. Marshall's career at stake here Felicia?" Hilary asked nonchalantly, as if Army!Felicia was _not_ scary at all.

Sighing, Felicia took off her Nazi styled hat and shook her black hair out of her eyes. "If we lose at our competition, then Ms. Landon will totally kill him."

A boy on Max's right snorted. "So, why should we care? Some of us are from Landon's class you know." Several others were nodding in agreement, murmurs running through the crowd.

Felicia rolled her eyes, "Well duh, I know you guys are from Landon's class. But, come one, even you guys have to agree that Mr. Marshall is way, way, _way _cooler than Landon would ever hope to be. You guys are just as worried about him as we are," She suddenly grinned. "That's why you're going to help us win our competition."

"Oh yeah, why should we! Have you forgotten that if we lose, then we become your _slaves_." A girl on Emily's right retaliated.

Felicia only grinned wider, and actually cracked her whip, making us _all_ jump. "Oh, you'll help us win. Because if you don't, then I will use every piece of blackmail I have on you. And believe me, do I have a lot of material to use."

Crap. This is bad. Even though Felicia was scary _sometimes_, she was sneaky all the time. I don't doubt it if she says she actually has that much blackmail on us. She's certainly devious enough to get it. This meeting is a total case in point.

"So, are you going to help us or not?" The dark haired girl asked, a glint in her eye that said _refuse and you die._

The girl gulped, nervousness evident. "W-What do you want us to do?"

"Well, I want you guys to-" Felicia stopped mid-sentence as she accidentally seemed to press on something.

"_Celebrate good times come on!"_

"SOMEONE SHUT THAT MUSIC OFF ALREADY!"

* * *

**Hallway, Third Person's POV  
**

"Hilary, Tyson, Emily, and Max, you guys need to help me do some damage control. I realize that even with Ms. Landon's students helping us, I still think we have to deal with Ms. Landon herself. So basically, I want you to sabotage the competition.

"…come again?" Emily asked, eyebrows raised in question.

Felicia had pulled the four out of the room after making sure that things were going well. In the classroom, it seemed that Ms. Landon's students were actually doing a good job of helping the others. They were bossier than Hilary at times, and had zero tolerance for slack. The other students were working out like nothing before.

"I need you to help Mariah, Ray, and Bryan to sabotage Ms. Landon's schemes." Felicia said in utmost seriousness. "You guys must go undercover and destroy all her defenses while making sure that Ms. Landon and Mr. Marshall do not suspect a thing."

"First off, where _is_ Mariah, Ray, Bryan, or Allison or Kai for that matter?" Hilary asked with impatience and curiosity.

"I made Mariah and Ray stay inside so they could patrol the students. You couldn't see them because I made them dress up in trench coats. Also, Allison isn't here because she's still suffering post-Kai-restaurant syndrome. The poor girl's trying to drown herself in tears because Kai's _still_ acting like some fruitcake. The only thing that's cheered her up is the fact that she managed to punch Mindy's nose out and make her absent for the day." Felicia took a deep breath and paused for a second. "Oh yeah, and Bryan's waiting out on the soccer field to give you instructions."

"Instructions?" Max asked confused. "Instructions for what!"

Felicia grinned very scarily this time. "Instructions for how to sabotage Ms. Landon of course! See you guys later!" And with a shake of her whip at them, she disappeared.

"Well," Emily started after a moment of silence, "I guess it's the soccer field for us." Smiling weakly, she pushed up her glasses and tried to ignore the feeling of impending doom.

It was clear that they had underestimated Felicia – she was far nuttier than they had ever imagined.

* * *

**Bryan's Envelope Of Dark And Evil Sabotage, With Side Comments From Felicia**

Plan A: The Letter

**Objectives**: To stop Cressida Landon from continuing the competition; or (if things go better as planned) put her out of commission forever. Also, to make sure that Miles Marshall remains completely ignorant of all that has been happening.

(_Felicia adds_: Keeping Marshall ignorant is super easy and I expect at least this part to be a success.)

**Leader of Plot**: Emily Parker

_(Felicia adds_: Because I just think the rest of you aren't sane enough.)

**Tools**: A ladder, pencil, paper, several copies of Principal Daniel's handwritten letters, binoculars, trench coats, and chocolate.

(_Felicia adds_: Chocolate's there in case you guys go nuts and need the energy to pull through. I've tried it countless times, and just look at how well I turned out! Also, trench coats are there just in case you need disguises.)

**Substitute**: Kenny Walter

(_Felicia adds_: A sub is there in case Landon decides to kill off any of you and there won't be enough people to complete the plan. I'll be at your funeral so don't worry!)

**Course of Action**:

Step 1: Tatibana will sneak into Principal Daniel's office, and collect several handwritten letters of his writing.

Step 2: Granger and Tatibana will write out an appropriate letter that will tell Landon to stop the competition while Tate will make sure Parker does NOT go insane at the prospect of _re_writing the letter. And if worst come to worst; lock the girl up in a room until she's finished writing the letters.

Step 3: Observe Parker's looks as she comes out of the room. Bloodshot eyes? Manic grin? Ready to start a catfight? If all symptoms are there, send Granger to buy more chocolate, but for God's sake, don't let him eat ALL of it!

Step 4: After Parker has calmed down, Tatibana will slip the forged letter into Landon's office cubby, so that she'll be able to pick it up later in the afternoon.

Step 5: If Landon refuses to hold off the competition, then well, let's face it – we're screwed.

(_Felicia adds_: This should all be easy; JUST FOLLOW THE PLAN!)

* * *

**Another Empty Classroom, Third Person's POV**

Hilary burst into the classroom, looking totally windswept, "Okay, I got the letters! I got them!" Waving the stack of envelopes in the air, the brunette collapsed into the nearest chair, plainly exhausted.

Bryan (he went along with them) wasted no time in snatching them out of her grasp. He ripped open the top envelope and read the writing, "Yep. Looks like Daniel's writing as far as I can tell. Okay Hilary, start writing." After putting the paper on the table, he moved towards another desk, sitting on it and closing his eyes for a short rest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't push me Bryan." Hilary sighed, waiting for her strength to return to her. "Tyson! Get over here; you're supposed to help me write this thing remember!" She shouted.

"Alright, hold your horses, I'm coming." Tyson grumbled as he sat down next to the brunette. "Now, what should we write?"

"Hmm…let's just start with 'Dear Ms. Cressida Landon' and go from there okay?" Hilary offered.

Tyson nodded in agreement, "That sounds good."

And together (for once agreeing) the boy and the girl started writing out a letter that their friend could forge in hopes to sabotage a teacher's plans.

(_Sigh_) What sweet love.

* * *

**Some Time Later, Max's POV**

"There, done with it at last!" Emily exclaimed as she laid the latest forged copy of the letter on the table. The orange haired girl looked ready to cry tears of happiness. That was understandable though, as she had just written _fifty_ whole copies of the same letter over and over again.

My poor, poor, poor girlfriend's bubble popped however, when Bryan opened his mouth and said in his usual dry voice, "Sorry Emily, but you still have to write about," He paused here, checking his own paper, "Twenty or more copies until you're really finished."

Emily's happy expression changed from a _nothing is going to get me down _to one that clearly said _say one more wrong word and I'll turn an Army!Felicia on you._

"Pardon?" My bespectacled girl asked a dangerous edge in her voice. Me, Tyson and Hilary wisely backed off a few one or one hundred steps, leaving poor, poor, poor Bryan to fend for himself.

The boy continued however continued, oblivious to the approaching doom he was about to run into, "Felicia wants to be extra careful in case anything goes wrong. She feels it necessary to have seventy or so copies of the letter telling Landon to stop the competition." Bryan told her, looking impassive as usual.

"Necessary she thinks it is?" Emily asked her voice most definitely sounding as scary as Darth Vader. It didn't really help that she was now talking like Yoda. Not that the furry green guy isn't cool, but Emily's got normal colored skin.

But poor, poor, poor Bryan seemed to take no notice of this as well. The _poor_ guy just nodded, still looking deceptively calm, "Yes, she does."

"I see."

Three…two…one…

"AARGH!"

A traditional war cry (courtesy of Emily Parker) and a catfight commence.

I blinked for a second, watching my girlfriend pulverize the ever stoic Bryan, before turning back to Hilary and Tyson with a bright smile. "So, did you buy enough chocolate Ty?" I asked my best friend.

The bluenette's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh crap! I forgot all about that!"

* * *

**School Office, Hilary's POV  
**

It was after managing to separate Emily and Bryan and tying them up with lots and lots of rope (something that Max humbly supplied; I didn't ask where he got it though) and giving Tyson a very thorough whack (honestly, how could the guy forget to buy chocolate? He practically lived on it!) that we were able to move onto the next part of our plan.

Step 4: After Parker has calmed down, Tatibana will slip the forged letter into Landon's office cubby, so that she'll be able to pick it up later in the afternoon.

Okay, so even though Emily wasn't exactly what you'd call 'calmed down', Bryan urged us to just hurry up with the plan as Felicia had instructed him to be punctual (I honestly think he just wants the whole thing over with; but whatever) so I just grabbed the nearest envelope, put on the trench coat, and ran down to the office.

Now, I was stuck in the teacher's department, wondering which the right compartments were. See, there were _two_ Cressida Landons in this school. I really wish I knew that though, as their names were on the mail cubbies and the only different were the crappy middle names.

Cressida M. Landon – Cressida T. Landon.

Which one was it?

'_Okay, stop getting so hung over with which one was the right name Hilary, and just pick one before someone comes in,_' I hurriedly berated myself silently, urging me to just pick one before…

**Click!**

Darn it. The door was opening (I originally had it closed as soon as I entered the room as students were strictly forbidden to enter)! I frantically searched the room, looking desperately for a place to hide. Let's see, there's a desk (too obvious), a chair (too small), a bookshelf (too cramped), a closet (which was locked), and a coat hanger (too…ugh).

Well, I guess there really is only one option.

**Click!**

I threw the envelope into the nearest compartment (Cressida M. Landon), dived for the coat hanger, buried my head into the coat, and remained as silent as I possibly could while the door opened as the person walked in.

Who, ironically, turned out to be Mr. Marshall. Oh yes, Karma sucked big time.

The man didn't seem to notice me that much, though that might have been because of the fact that he was currently humming 'Hokey Pokey' as he actually skipped down to the mail compartments. I silently prayed that he wouldn't, shouldn't and couldn't find the Letter (yes it deserved the capital).

"You do the Hokey Pokey and you turn yourself around," Mr. Marshall started _singing_. I resisted the urge to start screaming and running away, on coat hanger or not. Because no offense, but Mr. Marshall's voice sounds almost as bad as Bryan's. And that is something I do not need to be reminded of.

"Ooh, the School Newspaper! How lovely!" Mr. Marshall gave – dare I say it? – a dreamy and _lovesick_ sigh, picked up the paper from his mail box (well, it sounded like he was going to his mailbox, I couldn't exactly see), walked to the door, and distinctly closed the door with a loud thump.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I found myself immensely happy at the fact that Mr. Marshall didn't see me. Then, I decided it was high time to get off the coat hanger (it was seriously that close to cutting off my air supply) so I tried to unbutton off my trench coat only to find that-

It. Would. Not. Come. Off.

"What are these buttons, superglue or something!" I exclaimed, trying to pry them off _un_successfully. I silently cursed Felicia as I tried to ring off those blasted buttons. It wasn't like I could just slip out of these things, as I am most definitely not that flexible with my arms.

"Well what do you know; Karma really does suck big time." I muttered, as I continued to try and pull of those stupid things.

I could only pray and hope someone would find me.

* * *

**Hallway, Third Person's POV**

"So, how are things going so far?" Felicia (still clad in a military uniform and whip) asked.

Max blinked, cocked his head, and answered as lightheartedly as he could, "Well let's see, Emily is currently tied up and foaming at the mouth, Bryan is currently tied up and wishing me and everyone else a million years of burning hell, Hilary went to the office to plant the letter a couple of minutes ago and Tyson is-"

"Max! Where on Earth could she possibly be? She should be here by now! What could've happened to her huh? HUH!" The bluenette popped up beside his blonde friend and grabbed his shoulders, once again shaking another person into major dizziness.

"-a-acting l-like a-a wo-worry wa-wa-wart a-about H-Hi-Hil-a-ry." Max stuttered out, obvious swirls in his eyes. As soon as Tyson had let go of him, he started wobbling around a bit, "Whoa, is it just me or has the world always been so pink?" The blonde asked before fainting.

Tyson, either ignorant or oblivious (the latter was much more probable), just continued running down the hall, displaying a rare act of worry. "Where are you Hilary? Oh, where are you? Woe is me…" The bluenette soon disappeared down the hall, going into the ever infamous Angst Mode (copyrighted by Kai Hiwatari before he went Martha Stewart).

Felicia just stared at Max.

"Pardon," The black haired girl asked softly, "Did you just say that _Bryan_ is 'tied up' right now?"

Max nodded, looking cheerful.

Felicia's lips thinned. "And I take it you were the one that tied him up." Her voice had a definite hard edge to it.

Max (oh poor, poor, poor Max) nodded, still looking cheerful.

"I see," Felicia paused here, as if wanting to dramatize the moment, "I'm going to have to kill you now." She ended in a deadpan voice, but the underlying threat of inflicting pain remained.

Max didn't nod anymore, looking well, not all that cheerful anymore.

"AAHHHH!"

* * *

**Empty Classroom**

"Wow, everything seems to be going great. All the students are really working together well," Mariah remarked to her boyfriend.

Ray nodded, "Sure looks like it. Too bad Mindy isn't here though." The Chinese snickered as quietly as could, careful not to draw attention as Felicia had (very) strictly ordered them to remain disguised and to not draw attention.

Rolling her eyes, Mariah swatted his arm lightly, "Oh ha ha, very funny. You know as well as I do that Mindy wouldn't dare show her face after Allison had punched her nose out."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ray pointed out.

"Well-" If Mariah was going to reprimand Ray further, no one would ever find out, because at that moment Allison Bernard had stumbled into the classroom, crying down waterfalls and waterfalls.

"Mariah! Ray! Take off those stupid trench coats of your and come over here and comfort me darn it!" The redheaded girl demanded as she alternated between sobs and gulps. Allison dropped down into the nearest seat and continued crying her heart out, drawing a small crowd of students.

In a flash, Mariah and Ray had thrown their coats (which, thankfully, were _not _buttoned up) and had appeared right next to the redhead, the pink haired girl bringing Allison into her arms.

"There, there, it'll be okay girl. What's the matter Allison?" Mariah asked as gently as she could, trying to ignore the audience they had.

"I-It's K-K," Allison hiccupped, "K-K," She hiccupped again, "K-K-," And again, "K-K-," and aga-

"Just spit it out already!" Mariah impatiently asked, getting a little more than annoyed.

"It's Kai."

"What could possibly be _wrong_ with Kai?" One of Mindy's cronies (who was part of the audience and an avid Kai fangirl) demanded.

Allison immediately stopped crying. She silently stood up (gently shoving Mariah's arms away from her body) and impassively turned around to face the girl.

"You're asking me what's wrong with Kai," The redhead asked in a low tone of voice, "I'll tell you WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM!" Allison had shouted towards the end of her sentence and leaped across to start _strangling _the poor unfortunate Mindy clone.

Mariah and Ray continued watching bug eyed at the spectacle, taking no notice of the other students chanting the girls on to 'Fight! Fight!'.

"You think we should help them?" Mariah asked her boyfriend.

The two looked at each, then back at the battle, considering which course of action to take.

"Nah…"

* * *

**Chapter Seven Ends……….TBC**

* * *

Whew, I'm finally finished! It was a bit hard to, since I wasn't sure at what point to end it. When it reached 12 pages on Word though, I thought it was okay to end it there.

Anyways, on next chapter we will find out more about what happened in the restaurant since I didn't give all that great details on it. We'll also look in more about the Allison-Kai-Mindy triangle, and Felicia _might _stop being so…scary.

And wow, I'm halfway through finishing the fic (more than halfway if you include the prologue)! Just another seven chapters and IWD will be done and I can go back to concentrating on TUT and BT (which are NOT discontinued; just on major hiatus).

Review please!


	9. Under And Over Red Rover

_Chapter Summary_: In which Hilary isn't attached to a coat hanger anymore, Tyson blushes more than not, and a Ms. Landon is a recipient to a rather audacious letter. Bryan just raises an eyebrow and Felicia is much more Sadistic Than Usual.

_Chapter Pairings_: AlliKai (sort of one-sided) and TyHil, with sprinkles of FelBry and RayMar.

_Chapter Dedication_: To Thiaf, for taking the time to review every chapter, and Drackial and lunarangel for writing such long reviews. This chapter goes out to you!

_Chapter_ _Disclaimer_: I don't own Beyblade or its storyline. I do own my OCs, but that's about it.

_Chapter Warnings_: OOC and hetero.

_**I Want A Divorce**_

**_Under And Over Red Rover_**

* * *

**Classroom, Third Person's POV**

"Let's take a recap shall we?"

Felicia, still clothed in Army garb, took great note at the disarray her classroom was in. Tyson looked close to having a small aneurysm, which she highly suspected was indirectly because of Hilary, Emily was still twitching even though she was "safe" enough to be untied, Allison's clothes had seen better days and she was sporting a bloody lip, whereas the Mindy Clone was out cold with two black rings around her eyes, and Hilary was nowhere to be seen.

Oh yes, she had seen better days.

"No. Wait. Before we take a recap, I would like to know something." Her dark eyes stared at them all in a piercing manner. Almost everyone in the classroom had a simultaneous shudder.

"Where. Is. Hilary." Though it was a question, Felicia had given the impression it was more of a statement.

"Um, er, well, that's an-"

"She was here a minute ago and like, we have-"

"Hilary? HILARY? Oh, where are you…"

"I-I-I-I-"

"_Shut up_."

The black haired girl watched with sadistic satisfaction at how everyone cowered at her power. She turned back to her partner who was also cowering beside her and used her most saccharine voice. "Bryan sweetie, where is Hilary?"

"N-N-No one's seen her so far."

Felicia's lips thinned. "Did you hear that?"

Max looked confused, as did everyone else. "Hear what?"

"That was the sound of your impending doom."

* * *

**In the Coat (Hanger)**

Contrary to popular belief, there were many things Hilary did not understand. Things about the universe, about nature, natural phenomena, silly girls, silly boys, silly boys with blue hair and a cap with an enormous appetite were simply beyond her capacity of learning.

And she had just added 'Sticky Buttons of Stupid Coats' to her list of Things I Don't Understand and Never Will.

Unfortunately, lists were the least of her worries. So going where no woman had ever gone before, she used every ounce of gymnastics class she had left in her, and removed her arms from the sleeves of the coat, wincing as her awkward position left her shoulders shaking.

As soon as her arms were free, the rest of her body fell through the coat, and she landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, slight pain coursing through her body.

"I'm never wearing another coat again," she said exasperated. As Hilary was standing up, she noticed the door was opening. Her face paling, the brunette reached for the coat hanger to hide in again (despite past experiences). Sadly, she reached too late.

**Click!**

"Oh, excuse me."

Words did not express how relieved Hilary felt, as it was just a janitor who had walked in. Though janitors usually knew most of the school's secrets, they had sense enough to keep their mouths shut and tended to ignore most of the students.

Sighing with happiness, Hilary shot out the door.

* * *

**Library**

"It's just so hard sometimes to, you know, watch him. Sometimes I'll remember how things were like before they changed. And I…I miss him so much." Tears were starting to erupt from the corners of her eyes, but she pushed them back with all the will power she had.

Mariah squeezed her hand in comfort. "It's okay Allison. You need to get over this. There are other people in the world. And besides, it's not healthy for you to be this upset. That Mindy Clone was unconscious because you almost cut off her air circulation."

The redhead couldn't hold it anymore, and ended up making huge baby sobs. "There's no one like Kai! I miss him so much Mariah. Ever since he read that damn book, he's been nothing but the perfect husband! I can't even hit him on the head without feeling like some guilty wife! And who cares about the Mindy Clone?"

The Chinese girl looked confused. "Um, but isn't that a good thing? You know, that Kai's being such a good partner." Her question about the Mindy Clone went unanswered, as the answer was obvious.

Allison looked ready to tear her hair out. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PROJECT. I just want Kai. Without him, life just isn't fun anymore. I have to resort to hitting and yelling at Tyson now, and Hilary gets really angry when I do that, since he's all her property and all even though she won't admit it." Here, she rolled her eyes and gave another huge wail.

"Are you honestly telling me that you only miss Kai… because he was your punching bag?" she asked while cocking her eyebrow and tilting her head to the side, giving Allison an incredulous expression.

The redhead gave her a weird look. "Well, of course. Why else would I miss him so much?"

Mariah face faulted. "Yeah. I know that. Of course."

_What is it with stubborn people and their denial? I knew it was too much for Allison to admit she had real feelings for Kai._

* * *

**Classroom, Max's POV**

Felicia had really done a number on the class. All of Mindy's cronies, excluding the one that Allison had knocked out earlier, were covered all over with bruises and had their clothes ripped to shreds. The rest of the class were either already in a catatonic state or had big bruises on their legs.

Twisted enough, Felicia had reserved the more _gruesome_ punishments for her friends. Tyson had closed his eyes a long time ago in fear of fainting from seeing his very thoughtful injuries.

Poor Emily on the other hand, had her eyes wide open and she was rocking back and forth, whispering frenzied ramblings about "lemon pie, the moon, the glockenspiel. Why is it called the glockenspiel Maxie? **_Why_**?" and other things that made me inch away very slowly from her.

Nonetheless, I kept checking that she was okay.

Ray's ponytail had come unleashed and – to the boy's horror – had quite a few bald spots from when Felicia's anger decided to have its turn at him. Right now, he was crying over his loss, obviously very broken hearted and taking it like a girl.

All things considered, I think Felicia went pretty easy on him. Though that was probably because Felicia was quite smart and didn't want to do anything to really rile Mariah up, as the pink haired girl was the only one to have ever matched Felicia in raw strength.

Sadly, when Mariah and Allison had come back from the library, not even Mariah's feline power was able to save her from a rabid Felicia. In the end, she wasn't exactly looking her best.

Allison was-

Well. I'm not really _sure_ exactly how to describe her condition.

At least I was a little bit luckier than her. Sure, Felicia did manage to crack a few of my ribs and pretty much injure more than half of my body, but otherwise I feel **great**. I could really use some of that chocolate though.

"Hey guys!"

Hilary just ran into the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Her face was as red as Allison's after sunburn, which is really saying something because she has such pale skin. It looked like Hilary had run all the way here.

"Good news, I managed to plant the letter into the…" Hilary's voice trailed off as she took in the dismantled classroom and everyone's injuries. Her eyes widened as she saw Tyson, and immediately rushed to him.

Aw, it was really just too cute for words.

"Tyson? Tyson? Are…are you okay?" The brunette asked with a very concerned voice as she leaned close to the beyblader, checking his pulse, even though I don't really think Felicia would go so far as to **kill** him.

The bluenette finally opened his eyes. "H-H-Hilary? Is it really y-you?" They both stared at each other in wonder, something passing through their eyes.

"Yeah Tyson. It's really me." Hilary gave her partner a real genuine smile and reached across to squeeze his hand.

If Mariah was still conscious, I think she would have gushed herself out anyway.

Tyson sat up weakly, as Hilary propped him against the wall. "I-I was really worried when you didn't come back for hours Hilary. I th-thought for sure you were a goner." He crackled a small grin at her and they looked lost in the moment.

The brunette chuckled. "Well, don't worry about it, I'm here now."

Both of them didn't look like they were about to stop smiling anytime soon.

"HILARY! YOU'RE BACK!"

As soon as Felicia had reappeared by the doorway, Tyson had immediately paled and looked close to having an aneurysm again. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and looked very puzzled as to why everyone else in the class (including yours truly) looked like they would have loved to be anywhere else but here.

"Hi Felicia," Hilary greeted her friend eagerly, giving her a quick hug.

The poor girl. For all her intelligence, deep down Hilary was just as oblivious as the rest of us.

"So, how did the letter delivery go?"

Hilary beamed brightly. "It went really, _really_ well! I was able to plant the letter in Cressida M. Landon's compartment. I would've come back a lot sooner except that," she looked sheepish; "I got stuck in a coat hanger.

Bryan raised an eyebrow (he was one of the rare ones who escaped with only a scraped knee). "A…coat hanger?"

She narrowed her eyebrows at him. "What's the matter Bryan? Got something against coat hangers?"

"Uh. No. Not really."

"Good."

"Well anyway," interrupted Felicia, who was looking quite amused at Hilary and Bryan's face-off. "I'm glad you're finally back Hilary. Believe me Hilary, if you were gone any longer, I would have inflicted even _more_ damage on these guys."

I suddenly found a whole new appreciation for Father Time.

Hilary on the other hand, didn't look quite as happy as the rest of us. On the contrary, she looked rather flushed. "T-This was all you?"

Felicia gave her a grin. "Yep."

The brunette took a moment to stare at her friend, then back at the disarrayed classroom, and then back at her friend.

"Oh."

* * *

**Lunchtime, Ray's POV**

"Were you able to plant the letter into the correct Cressida Landon's compartment Hilary?" Felicia asked, as she had been pumping the brunette for as much information as possible regarding their infamous mission.

The said girl rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her 'gray' salad, as Kai was still reinforcing his Parental Diet onto us. "Yes Felicia. For the last time, I remembered just in time that Ms. Landon's middle name was Margaret, and stuck the letter."

"And then what happened?"

"Then I got stuck in a coat hanger, which is an experience I _DO NOT WISH TO REMEMBER NOR RETELL._" Hilary glared at us as we tried to conceal our snickers, and we quickly sobered up when we saw how twitchy she looked.

It was almost amazing at how similar she and Emily looked at that moment. Speaking of which, Emily had to be taken to the nurse, who had looked quite frightened at the state of her.

"Okay, so let's move on," said Mariah, who was eager to change the subject. "Felicia, now that we've planted the letter without too much **difficulty**, what's our next course of action?"

"I was thinking that we could-"

"No." All eyes turned to Allison, the one who had uttered the word. She had a very determined and very wretched expression on her face.

Bryan raised his eyebrow. "What do you suggest Allison?"

"I'm suggesting that we do not do a thing about Mr. Marshall nor Ms. Landon until we can fix Kai." The redhead gritted her teeth. "Got it?"

Felicia protested. "B-But Ally, we can't keep working on Kai when-"

"Someone say my name?"

Everyone froze. I guess we all kind of forgot that Kai was actually sitting at our table and could have heard everything we discussed. No. Wait. He probably _did_ hear everything we discussed.

I gulped, as everyone was giving me angry looks because I was the one sitting next to Kai and should've noticed. Which was quite unfair, as Tyson was also sitting on Kai's other side. Except that he was too busy making eyes at Hilary.

And Mariah wasn't even there to protect me, because she was off in the library collecting information for our project.

"Helloooo, I'm right here." Kai waved his arms, trying to direct the attention back to him. "I just wanted to know what you guys need to 'fix' about me. Am I not treating our baby right Allison? Do I need to make another crib? Am I ignoring you too much in order to help Mindy? Oh, or do you need your space when it comes to taking care of the baby?"

Allison looked dazed. "I-You-We-Yes. That's exactly it Kai." She looked very elated. "As much as I like that you're helping Mindy ("Hilary, stop guffawing!") you need to spend some time with me, because I am your wife and our baby is mine and your responsibility above all else. Got it?"

Kai nodded his head meekly. "Of course dear. I'll try to see Mindy less often if it'll make you happy."

The redhead got up and steered Kai away from the lunch table. "Glad to hear it sweetie pie." They walked out of the Cafeteria, ignoring everyone else, too caught up in their own world.

"That was so sweet and romantic."

"Twisted you mean."

"It looks like Allison is going to try and change Kai by herself instead," said Hilary who had a contemplative look. "Anyway, it should make things easier because that way we can move on with our next move."

Max nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good plan to me. So, let's start our next move." He flexed his hand in a victory sign and gave us cheesy smiles.

"Yeah! Wait. Uh. What's our next move?"

Felicia looked calm. "Before we make any move, we need to see if Ms. Landon decides to listen to 'Principal Daniel's letter' or just go ahead with her contest. Though I don't really think that should be a problem, as Hilary and Tyson did make a very convincing letter."

Tyson looked confused. "But…how would you know if our letter was good enough if you never read it?"

The black haired girl laughed. "Duh, because Emily would have proofread and made sure it sounded professional enough. I mean, I think you guys would have had sense enough to run your letter by her instead of just making her copy and copy and copy it without even checking it."

Hilary paled.

"…"

"…"

"Bryan. Go get me another copy of that letter."

"But-"

"Now."

* * *

**The Letter (Dun Dun Dun)**

Dear Ms. Cressida Landon,

Dude, what's this I hear about some stupid competition in which Mr. Marshall and you are using your stupid Marriage Project to turn the students into actually caring about their grades? Dude that so ain't cool. For one, no one even cares about their grades in that class.

Tyson take that back! I – er, I mean. I, Principal Daniels, take it back. Truth be told, there are plenty of good students in our school concerned about their grades. For instance, I am – um, I mean, Hilary Tatibana is a one of the aforementioned students. She is truly a gift to our school.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. No one needs to listen to your – MY silly ramblings about loud mouthed witches. Besides, everyone really knows its Tyson Granger that makes the school go around. Being a world champ, you'd think that he was one of those great students who could do no wrong. And that is very true.

Oh please. Tyson gets tardies and detentions every five minutes.

At least I – uh, TYSON knows when not to act like some stupid old hag!

I AM NOT – HILARY is not an old hag! Tyson is the one who has problems with his behavior!

YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I mean, I TAKE IT BACK!

No. Wait. I don't TAKE IT BACK! Tyson Granger is the most annoying boy on the planet!

Well Hilary Tatibana isn't exactly what I would call a perfect angel either.

Hmph.

Hmph.

Anyway. Uh. Ms. Landon, this whole contest just ain't cool. You gotta learn to chill dude. After all, Mr. Marshall is always chill, and the students obviously like him more than you. I'm just saying.

You can't say that to a teacher Tyson! I mean, um, Principal Daniels. I mean me. I shouldn't say that to you Ms. Cressida. But please end this competition, if only to save some of our better students the unneeded suffering and torture that comes with it.

Sincerely-

No. Wait. I like Yours Truly better.

Yours Truly-

I think Sincerely is a way better word dude.

YOURS TRULY-

SINCERELY-

(_writing is too squiggly and scrawled to decipher. There are also spots of blood and pen ink_)

**From**,

Principal Daniels

Bakuten Middle School

PS. And do something about those nails of yours. Passion Red is so last season.

PPS. Tyson, how do you know that? I – mean, Principal Daniels, how would you know that? I MEAN, how would I know that? Well. It's because I'm a principal. Um.

* * *

**Cafeteria, Still Ray's POV**

I think it was against the laws of nature at the speed of which Felicia's face changed colors. First she was as pale as a ghost, then red as a tomato, then pale as flour, then red as a cooked lobster. At the end of the letter, she looked ready to burst with anger.

I wondered if I had enough energy to last if Felicia decided to unleash another of her 'punishments' and decided that, if I didn't, one of my cousins should inherit the family fortune.

"W-W-WHAT IS THIS?"

Luckily (or unluckily, however you may see it) our violent friend seemed to have directed her anger at only Hilary and Tyson. The rest of us looked pretty safe.

Tyson stuttered, "W-Well you see, i-it was-"

"W-We d-didn't k-know t-that," stuttered Hilary as well. They both looked scared of their fate, with good reason.

Felicia promptly gave them a dark look. "Don't say a word," she hissed.

Too scared to do much else, they simply nodded with fright.

"Now, because you two have written such a letter filled with…with such blasphemy, you two have to fix the mess you've got yourselves in."

"U-Uh, what d-do you want us to d-do F-F-"

"SILENCE."

Max and Mariah (who had arrived several minutes ago just in time to read the letter with the rest of us) both covered their faces, not wanting to watch their friends getting tortured.

I, on the other hand, had no problem with it. After getting shattered just looking at my bald spots, which were covered because of Tyson's generosity and his ugly cap, I was in the mood to see someone else suffer.

"Since you two have completely ruined everyone else's good efforts," Felicia said smoothly, "It seems only right that you two should be the ones to fix it."

Their eyes widened. "B-But how?"

The dark haired girl looked at her partner. "Bryan, please take Tyson and Hilary up to the torture chambers in which I shall give them proper instructions in which they should not possibly fail." With that, Felicia got up from our table, and walked out.

Bryan had sense enough not to protest, and dragged Tyson and Hilary kicking and screaming out of the cafeteria as well, only a few steps behind Felicia.

Mariah had a weird look on her face. "Uh, torture chambers?"

I shook my head. "Better not to ask."

"Oh the torture chambers," sighed Max with a giddy expression if I'm not mistaken. "Located on the fourth floor of our school and hidden behind a secret wall, the torture chambers were first built to teach truly awful and strict teachers a lesson. However, as the years past, they used it for more sinister means in punishing means. To this day, they say you can hear the pitiful screams of students screaming their hearts out…"

"Sounds. Interesting."

"I'm very disturbed now."

Max giggled. "Yeah, well. That thing's so old with cobwebs that no one ever uses it anymore. For Felicia though, it's sort of become her sanctuary."

"I always knew she was sneaking off to plot out deaths," whispered Mariah under her breath. I smiled at her, resisting the urge to laugh at how cute she looked when she was paranoid.

Perhaps all those Parent Diets have shot out of my stomach to my brain or something.

"Well anyway, see you guys," Max said cheerfully. "I got to go see Emily at the clinic, you know, check if she needs to be enrolled in a temporary asylum and the like. Catch you guys later!"

Mariah looked at me with a cheesy smile. "Come on Ray, we have books to crack and babies to take care of."

I sighed as I followed Mariah out of the cafeteria. I liked her, really I did, but there are only so many fake diaper changes a guy can take.

**

* * *

**

Library, Third Person POV

"Kai, do you really think all this toilet paper is necessary?" Allison asked disgruntled at the amount of toiletries she was forced to hold.

"Of course it is! If we want Vivian to be raised in a clean and safe environment, then we have to provide her a safe and clean environment! And in order to provide a safe and clean environment, we have to use a lot of toilet paper! I mean, what better way is there to clean something?"

Allison sighed. "Whatever you say Kai."

Kai beamed, and then looked concerned at the redhead. "What's the matter Allison? I'm here for you now, you shouldn't look so down. Does someone need me to read 'The Truth about Babies' again?"

"NO. Er, no. That's okay Kai. Really, as much as I enjoyed it when you read the first thirty chapters, I'm really not in the mood." She looked a little sick, and was contemplating suicide. "Let's just," she sighed, "Work Vivian's crib. And the toilet paper."

The bluenette smiled at his partner. "Okay Allison. Let's get to work."

Allison truly did not know how much more of this she could take. True, she silently vowed to herself that she would change Kai back to his normal stoic self, but seeing the "other side" of him in action only helped fuel her doubts. And she really wasn't sure if she _could_ change Kai back.

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top…"

'_But_,' she thought as she looked at Kai singing their baby to sleep (even though it was **just** an egg), '_I suppose it's nice to have Kai so cooperative. Perhaps I'll see if I can make him cooperative even after I change him back._'

If she could change him back.

**

* * *

**

Classroom

Hilary paced the classroom anxiously, the worry read clearly among her features. Mariah had been trying to soothe the brunette, but Hilary had waved her efforts off, knowing that she would not be able to feel well unless she knew if Tyson was alright.

"Look Hilary, Tyson hasn't even been gone for an entire hour. I'm positive he'll be back very, very soon," Ray said, trying to help Mariah in helping Hilary.

Hilary practically screamed at him, "That doesn't matter Ray! As long as Tyson is out there, anything could have happened to him. He could have been eaten alive by Ms. Landon herself!"

Mariah sighed. "Hilary, Tyson knew how dangerous this mission was. He's was prepared for any disasters if any befell him. Tyson chose this, and he knew what risks he'd take."

"He didn't choose anything! Felicia forced him to do the stupid mission in which he had to plant another letter in Ms. Landon's mail compartment! And now…now he's gone!" Hilary started crying big baby sobs, reminding Mariah of her earlier encounter with Allison.

"Hello crew," greeted Felicia as she appeared by the door. As soon as Hilary saw her, she grabbed Felicia by the neck and started shaking the life out of her. "H-Hilary, k-kind of c-c-choking here."

Hilary ignored this. "Felicia, where's Tyson? Is he okay? I know you said you'd accompany him on his dangerous mission, b-but I don't see him." The brunette looked so worried.

"Oh, don't worry Hilary." A strong arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. "I'm right here." Gasping, the brunette turned, only to find herself mere inches away from Tyson.

"T-T-Tyson? Is it really y-you?"

He gave her a smile. "Yeah Hilary. It's really me." Squealing with delight, the brunette allowed herself to be hugged by her partner for a few seconds, before withdrawing to simply look at him.

"You know, this conversation sounds very familiar to me," Hilary chuckled as Tyson and she remembered that they had said the exact words to each other earlier, when the bluenette was injured.

They both sighed in unison, and just stood still, taking in the moment.

"Aw, this is really adorable, truly. But we have other things to discuss people." Felicia broke up the sweet moment, and redirected the attention back to her.

Felicia coughed. "Now, because Ms. Landon has finally received a much better letter," here, she gave another sadistic glare to Hilary and Tyson, who both shivered when they remembered their experiences in the torture chamber, "We'll move onto the next move-"

"Uh, Felicia?" Max dared to interrupt her, something which he severely regretted once she gave him a pointed glare.

"Yes. Max. What. Is. It?" Her teeth gritted.

The blond shuffled his feet, looking edgy. "I-It's just that you said before that er, we shouldn't move onto our next move until we were sure that Ms. Landon would accept 'Principal Daniel's letter' and… well, we don't know if she's accepted it yet."

Felicia's bad mood was immediately replaced by a lightened one, and she looked quite sheepish. "Oh yeah. That's right. I did say that after all." Everyone nodded in agreement, glad to catch a break.

Unfortunately, their break didn't last long. "Right then. I'm going to need the every one of you to spy on Ms. Landon and see if she went along with what the letter said or if our Principal's received an alarming encounter. I'm going to especially ask you Ms. Landon students to watch her. Is that clear?"

"Y-Y-Y-"

"Aye aye captain!"

"Sounds like a jolly good plan, ain't that right?"

Felicia felt like slapping herself silly. If these were the great Landon students, then for once, she could understand where Mindy was coming from sometimes, and why she acted like such a snob. _Someone_ had to be in charge.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Oops. I'm really late with this update aren't I? Now I feel like slapping myself silly.

On top of that, I said that I'd deliver this on Sunday, and in my time, it's already Monday. Quite a tragedy. But I had a good reason this time.

Originally I planned to end this story at 12 pages with a cliffy (that was around the part that Felicia and Bryan dragged Tyson and Hilary off) so you guys wouldn't find out if they delivered the letter or not. However, I decided to add two more pages and make it end at not-so-cliffy, just because you guys deserve it.

I _will_ update a lot quicker now. Not only because I want to and you guys deserve quick updates, but because I'm leaving for vacation off somewhere in a month, and I want to finish as much as I can. I want to at least get two or three more chapters now, but we'll see if it happens.

And then, after I'm all done with this story, then I can go back to the earlier chapters and revise it, _then_ I can concentrate on all my other chapter stories.

Review please!


End file.
